Hacia el Mañana
by Julky
Summary: La historia remonta desde que Kagome regresa al lado de Inuyasha, acompañalos en esta aventura, que espero que dure mucho pero mucho tiempo!
1. CAPITULO 1 - HACIA EL MAÑANA

Hola a todos, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía, al igual que mis otras historias el tiempo de publicación no superara las 2 semanas debido a mi tiempo en vida real, aunque los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos intentare adentrarnos en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome como pareja

KPOV

"_Estoy segura de que las cosas irán cambiando poco a poco, mientras esté viviendo en este mundo, estaré todos los días con Inuyasha; Mientras Inuyasha y yo... ¡Nos dirigimos hacia el mañana!"_

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza mientras Inuyasha me tenía entre sus brazos en aquel acantilado, el viento soplaba de una manera tan suave que hacía que nuestros cabellos danzaran al son con él, estar a su lado era tan sencillo como respirar, sentí como rozaba mi rostro delicadamente con sus dedos y cuando su mirada y la mía se cruzaron mi alma y cuerpo temblaron ante la idea de que él era mío y yo era suya, fue acercando su rostro al mío, solo eso provocaba que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, el poso sus labios en los míos e inmediatamente correspondí su beso sus brazos comenzaron a atraerme más hacia él y yo puse mis manos detrás de su cabeza agarrando algunos de los mechones de su cabellera plateada, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a intensificarse y pronto tuvimos que romper el beso para respirar, cuando volvimos a abrir los ojos nuestras respiraciones estaban bastante agitadas, esta ves fui yo la que se lanzó a sus labios intensificando el beso, él se sentó poniéndome a horcadas sobre su regazo y mis piernas a cada lado de su torso, así apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el a su vez intento atraerme lo más cerca de su cuerpo posible, este beso sin embargo era muy diferente, no había inhibición no había obstáculos solo nosotros dos no había nada que pudiera detenernos, un gemido salió de mis labios suavemente haciendo que él me apretara contra él y me hiciera sentir lo que pasaba de cintura para abajo, gruñí un poco mordiendo su labio él se rio suavemente y me araño la espalda (afortunadamente no rasgo mi ropa!) pero sentía sus garras como fuego sobre mi piel y hacían que me humedeciera, en ese momento el tomo una bocanada de aire y gruño fuertemente a lo que creo fue por haber olido mi excitación, sentía que éramos los únicos en este planeta y justo cuando mordí suavemente su oreja él se sumergió entre mis pechos y cuando comenzó lo que pensamos que sería una noche interesante...no fuimos tan afortunados! Ya que...

KAGOMEEE! – Grito el pequeño Shippo desde la distancia sin percatarse de lo que acababa de interrumpir – Inuyasha gruño ante la interrupción, nos levantó y nos arreglamos rápidamente cualquier cosa que delatara lo que estábamos haciendo cuando mire hacia la parte inferior de Inuyasha, su erección se notaba un tanto solté una risilla a lo que él me mira como "que es tan gracioso?" le apunte a su erección a lo que en el momento en que Shippo estaba frente nuestro él "disimuladamente" me había puesto frente suyo

Hola Shippo, me buscabas? – le sonreí recibiéndolo en mis brazos

Si Kagome, Sango te anda buscando urgentemente vamos vamos! – Shippo salto de mis brazos Inuyasha suspiro pero me puso en su espalda y se lanzó a correr tras Shippo hacia la casa de Sango, algún día Inuyasha y yo tendremos un hogar, para estar solos y como será cuando tengamos hijos?! Hay que pena me da, pero creo que será inevitable? Ya Sango tiene 3 pequeños, un par de gemelas Natsuki y Mizuki y también está el pequeño Saburo, así que no podemos quedarnos atrás o sí?, mire hacia el frente y el hogar de mi amiga Sango estaba a la vista, ella y Miroku estaban afuera dándose un pequeño beso

Keh Bueno si solo nos llamaron para que presenciáramos eso nos vamos! – espeto Inuyasha un poco molesto, Miroku se rio y Sango se sonrojo yo solo miraba a mi amiga sin entender cuál era la urgencia, en mi pecho se formaba una tormenta de emociones y no sabía porque.

Inuyasha, a la anciana Kaede le llego el informe que en el próximo pueblo hay un espíritu molestando a la gente y ella nos ha pedido que fuéramos a deshacernos de el – Miroku dijo mientras miraba a a Sango, vi en los ojos de Inuyasha que no le agradaba la idea de separarnos, pero la mano de Sango me distrajo y me sonrió aunque su mensaje era claro "no me quiero quedar sola en la casa esta noche" yo le sonreí tranquilizándola

Inuyasha porque no vas con Miroku, se perfectamente que podría ir con ustedes pero los retrasaría – las orejas de Inuyasha estaban tensas al igual que su cuerpo estaba tenso el me tomo del brazo y me alejo un poco para que no nos oyeran, y cuando nos detuvimos me tomo en sus brazos fuertemente, no pude evitarlo y aspire su aroma así mismo como el hacía, y sin saberlo mis ojos se aguaron, el levanto mi rostro por la barbilla mis lágrimas salieron sin permiso, no podía evitarlo y sé que era una tontería y sé que mañana a primera hora el estaría de nuevo a mi lado, trate ridículamente de sonreírle pero sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y un fuerte sollozo salió inesperadamente el me apretó más hacia él y mi cuerpo se relajó que tonta era el pensaría que no confiaba en el o algo así, esta vez fui yo la que rompió el beso

Inuyasha, no sé porque estoy así, perdóname, por favor ve ellos te necesitan – el me miro y en sus ojos vi una inmensa tristeza, no lo soporte yo era la fuente de esa tristeza, así que para cambiar el ambiente le dije

Y cuidadito te fijas en otra eh? – el soltó una risa

Keh crees que me fijaría en cualquier mujer humana ordinaria? Ni que fuera tonto – solté unas risillas – y no olvides traer a Miroku sano y salvo o si no Sango nos va a degollar! – con eso me dio otro beso apasionado y regresamos al lado de nuestros amigos Miroku y Shippo ya tenía listas unas bolsas con comida para el viaje

No tardaremos regresaremos mañana en la mañana, Señorita Kagome le encargo a mi amada y a mi hermosa familia, sé que estarán seguras – mire a Miroku sonriéndole y luego volví mi rostro hacia mi Inuyasha ya que la inseguridad invadía su expresión, así que estire mi mano y sobe suavemente su rostro expresando en esa pequeña caricia lo mucho que lo amaba, el me recompenso con tremenda sonrisa mi corazón se derritió y solo pude responder su sonrisa con otra y me acerque y le dije bajito

_No demores ok? Tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver_ – le guiñe el ojo y al darme la vuelta mi mano "accidentalmente le rozo el pantalón" camine hacia Sango y la conduje hacia su casa sonriendo mientras el gruñía.

A/N: Hola chicos! Dejen sus comentarios o impresiones así la inspiración puede que se encienda si ve comentarios ;) sin "presión chicos!" =P


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Hola a todos! Quiero mandarle un saludote a mis dos primeras reviers serena tsukino chiba y elena 79 que gracias a sus lindos comentarios mejor dicho casi salte de la cama al compus para comenzar a escribir! otra cosa es que los capítulos no tendrán nombre (se llamaran capitulo 1,2,3,etc) ya que planeo poner muchos MUCHISIMOS capítulos y no se me ocurre poner nombre a cada uno! ****los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía. **

**Canciones que me inspiran mientras escribo**

**Bad Romance – Lady Gaga / Dark Horse – Katty Perry **

**Bueno no mas bla bla bla a la historia**

IPOV

Ya llevamos horas de recorrido, Miroku al igual que yo tenía prisa por regresar a casa y...Maldita sea! Porque Kagome me hace esto? Acaso arggg! Que no sabe lo que me hace? En eso sentí la voz de Kagome en mis oídos en un tono bastante pasadito

...Inuyasha no me dejes sola te necesito ven a mis brazos...- mi boca toco el suelo y cuando comenzaba a babear el olor de Shippo llego a mi nariz y un gruñido fue lo que salió de mi pecho y por mucho que me doliera pegarle a Kagome, sabía que no era ella así que la golpee instantáneamente Shippo apareció

HAAYYYYYYYYYYY pi pi pi pi! Porque me golpeas Inuyasha yo solo quería alegrar el ambiente! – Shippo se sobaba la cabeza mientras me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Arrghh este no es momento para bromas Shippo, tenemos que ir y volver lo antes posible, no sea que pase algo mientras no estemos y...y...argg vámonos no quiero demórame más de lo que debemos.

KPOV

Al entrar en la casa, sango fue a traer agua para él te, yo me senté al lado del fuego ya que hacia frio y ya estaba la noche encima, Sango puso la tetera sobe el fuego

Así que en que andaban tú e Inuyasha que no aparecían por ningún lado eh? A Shippo le costó trabajo encontrarte ya que lo vi que andaba por todos lados buscándote - ella soltó una risilla a lo que yo inmediatamente me coloque roja como un tomate y mi mirada se dedicó a estudiar el piso, Sango se rio por lo bajo (ya que sus hijos ya estaban durmiendo)

Vamos Kagome te pusiste como un tomate y me imagino que no fue porque Inuyasha te haya dado un beso subido de tono – suspire ante el recuerdo de todas esas sensaciones, sentía mis labios hinchados por la intensidad de los besos que compartimos, despegue la mirada del piso y mire a Sango

La verdad pensé que llegaríamos lejos esta noche, que Inuyasha me haría suya, pero pues Shippo nos interrumpió – me comenzó un ataque de risa - y lo más...jajaja gracioso fu...fue que jajajaja cuando nos jajajaja levantamos no solo él y jajajaja él y yo estábamos levantados jajajaja – a Sango le costó un poco entender lo que decía pero cuando vio como me carcajeaba, ella no pudo evitar reírse conmigo, así duramos un buen tiempo hasta que por fin pudimos calmarnos tomamos aire y entonces proseguí

Y entonces que paso? – pregunto Sango

Pues que para cuando Shippo estaba frente a nosotros lanzándose a mis brazos pues él me puso frente suyo, lo cual no me desagrado para nada pues podía sentir todo ya que estaba muy cerca mío – admití un poco avergonzada – ella solo asentía - hay sango que voy a hacer, sé que la intimidad con el vendrá cuando nos casemos y tengamos un hogar – admití nerviosa – quiero casarme en frente de todos para que sepan las solteronas que él es mío y que yo seré suya y que no hay nadie que pueda cambiarlo hay que cosas digo que pena! – mi mirada nuevamente se pegó al piso sin dudarlo estaba súper rojísima! Sango para variar volvió a reírse aunque poquito

Hay amiga eso también me paso a mí, aunque muchísimo más intenso debido a la personalidad de Miroku tu sabes no? y no sabes lo mucho que desee que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme, pero en el fondo sabía que solo eran mis nervios, pero no hay nada que temer o demostrar, él es tuyo tanto como eres suya tiene que uno ser muy tonto para no entender eso no? - le sonreí

Aunque nunca sabré que tanto espacio ocupa Kikyo en los pensamientos de Inuyasha, es algo que me persigue y no se como quitarlo – Sango suspiro en qué momento se volvió todo tan serio?

Hay Kagome es en serio? Ella ya no existe en este mundo, porque sigues pensando en ella? – dijo sango un poco molesta

No lo se Sango es solo que estoy tan contenta que no se si solo es un sueño o que, y siento que cuando despierte estaré en mi casa, sola desesperada por estar con Inuyasha – comencé a sollozar suavemente, sintiendo como la desesperación comenzaba a hacer un motín en mi interior, Sango se levantó inmediatamente y me tomo en sus brazos, yo solo podía llorar y llorar Sango me consoló acunándome en sus brazos, pasado un rato en que logre "calmarme" Sango sirvió el té lo cual hizo que mis agitados nervios se relajaran y me dejaran de pensar cosas malas, pero mis nervios tenían otro plan como diciéndome (esto pasa te pasa por pensar en Kikyo) y entonces la realidad me golpeo mire a Sango que tomaba su té sin despegarme la mirada de encima

Y si Inuyasha no quiere tener hijos? Que voy a hacer si hacemos el amor, inevitablemente quedare embarazada, oh Dios y que pasa si lo pi- Sango cubrió mi boca con su mano sintiéndose harta de la verborrea que salía sin control, inmediatamente cerré mi boca que me pasaba? Qué vergüenza con Sango

Per...perdóname Sango que me pasa acaso estoy loca? Yo... no tengo escusa – la cara de Sango estaba roja de la rabia que tenia

Que Inuyasha no querrá tener hijos? Y contigo? JA! Ese hombre buscara la primera oportunidad para poner su descendencia en ti barriga amiga no lo dudes, no acabas de comentarme sobre lo que sentiste cuando le dabas la espalda - le sonreí ante el recuerdo – creo que acabo de demostrarte que tengo razón, la pregunta es la siguiente, quieres tener hijos ya? Se que yo quería tener a mis hijos casi inmediatamente por poco Miroku y yo nos ponemos a hacerlo en frente de todos jajajaja - me reí con ella

Si quieres podemos ir a donde Kaede para ver qué opina ella no? – asentí y en eso mi estómago decidió que era hora de que le prestaran atención me puse súper roja, Sango me abrazo y luego fue y cogió los ingredientes para un estofado, le ayude a cortar y a echar en la olla luego la tapamos y dejamos que se cocinara, cuando estuvo le ayude a Sango a servir la cena, luego de cenar lavamos los platos y Sango me llevo a su cuarto y nos fuimos a dormir en su habitación esa noche soñé estando en nuestra casita, llenos de hijos y mucho amor.

A/N: Hola bueno mientras Inuyasha anda trabajando a la pobre Kagome los nervios se la andan comiendo viva, pero pronto sabremos que opina Inu de su descendencia apuesto que ahora mismito anda pensando en eso! Que haremos con estos enamorados!, bueno no olviden que los reviews hacen que mi inspiración crezca, debido a los reviews que me llegaron entre ayer y hoy me inspiro no solo para este capitulo sino que ya llevo mitad del otro capitulo, quien sabe si hay suerte y logre terminar hoy el siguiente capitulo! Hagan cachitos! Bueno abrazos!


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Hola a Todos! Bueno la inspiración si duro dos capítulos! =P **

**los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía. **

IPOV

Cuando terminamos nuestro trabajo Miroku como siempre prácticamente les cobro más de lo que era, aunque él siempre decía que era porque tenía más bocas que alimentar, ya estaba amaneciendo cuando llegamos a la aldea estábamos cansados pero el día prometía dejar atrás la larga noche, y aunque aún no podía ir donde Kagome, decidió ir a darle los buenos días, así que llegaron a casa del monje y para nuestra sorpresa ya todos estaban despiertos, los mocosos ya estaban despiertos y haciendo un escándalo, pero que horrible pero cuando entramos mis ojos se posaron en Kagome, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, acaso había estado llorando? En dos zancadas estuve a su lado la tome en mis brazos y salí con ella a pesar de que estaba bajo la mirada de Sango, me adentre al bosque y subí un árbol cercano, subí hasta casi la punta, cuando me acomode ella tenía su mirada fija en mí, lo que hizo casi hace que nos caigamos, se dio la vuelta hacia mi quedando con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi pecho al principio pensé que era la continuación de lo que habíamos comenzado ayer ya que me quito el camisón, pero pronto entendí que lo que hacía era una inspección de heridas, cuando sus delicados dedos tocaban mi pecho dejaban rastros de fuego y poco a poco me fui excitando bajo el escrutinio, me sentí como un pervertido porque ella aquí preocupada por mí y yo queriendo propasarme con ella, pero es que me estaba volviendo loco primero mi pecho luego mis brazos luego mi espalda y para el final dejo mi bajo vientre GARRRHH sentía que me venía en el instante le sostuve las manos y las puse detrás de mi cabeza ya que mi otra cabeza estaba nublando mi juicio demonios si no, mi respiración ya estaba un poco agitada y ella parecía no notarlo

Kago...me no sabes lo que me...– trague saliva fuertemente -...haces sentir - ella me sonrió y se mordió el labio haciendo que gruñera

Oh sí que lo se Inuyasha puedo sentirlo rozándome, y sé que es como mal momento pero quería saber algo y no sé cómo preguntarte...yo uhm – Kagome se mordió el labio (maldita sea que hermosa se ve haciendo eso) sentía como si tuviera que animarla a preguntarme no sabía que pasaba por su cabecita así que hice lo que pensé que sería lo correcto tome su rostro entre mis manos eh intente demostrarle con mi mirada el inmenso amor que sentía por ella y que cualquier cosa que enfrentáramos...lo haríamos juntos esa mirada le dio el valor de hacer la pregunta, sentí que trago saliva

Inuyasha qué opinas de nuestro futuro, nos ves con hijos? – mi cara se tornó roja pero no despegue mi mirada de la suya – tome un poco de aire y se quedó mirándome un buen rato supongo que esperando mi respuesta, claro que nos veía rodeado de hijos, pero acaso seria yo un buen padre, no sé nada sobre ser papa, el mío no me dejo un modelo que pudiese usar. Suspire

Claro que veo hijos en nuestro futuro, acaso lo dudas? Tu...tu uh...quieres...quieres hijos? – demonios que nervioso que estaba, pero ella soltó una carcajada y me dio un beso en el pecho donde mi corazón estaba eso me relajo un poco

Claro que si tontín, pero...yo eh... – por alguna razón supe el porqué de su duda así que lo aclare inmediatamente

Para que eso pase deberás ser mi esposa, de lo contrario no te obligare a nada – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar pero había una sonrisa en sus labios, ella se acercó y nos besamos de una manera tan dulce sin embargo el beso inevitablemente comenzó a intensificarse ella apretó sus piernas quedando encima de mi aun latente erección y comenzó a restregarse, inmediatamente gruñí y mis manos se fueron directamente a su trasero apretándolo y haciendo que me sintiera aún más atreves de la ropa nuestras respiraciones se intensificaron me aparte de su boca y comencé a bajar por su cuello dejando un trazo de besos húmedos y a la vez sentía como ella misma comenzaba a excitarse ella comenzó a restregarse aún mas y con más desesperación

Inuyasha hazme tuya ya, nada importa más que nosotros dos...por favor te quiero ahora – sus palabras me dejaron estático yo la deseaba al igual a ella pero sería tan fácil? Siempre había alguien interrumpiéndonos, en eso Kagome sobo mi erección por encima de la ropa haciendo que me desconcentrara y se bajó su blusa exponiendo ante mi sus senos los cuales sin duda alguna tome en mis manos y comencé a saborearlos les di un suave mordisco a lo cual ella gimió, la atraje más a mí con fuerza golpeando mi erección contra su sexo ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dándome más acceso a sus senos y cuello los cuales ataque sin compasión ella gemía suavemente moviendo sus caderas contra las mías, ella tomo una de mis manos y la metió en su pantalón eh hizo que mi mano estuviera en su sexo y su mano guio la mía y la empecé a tocar ella gemía sin embargo se mordía sus labios para que no saliera más fuerte, ella se restregaba ahora contra mi mano y ya habiéndome "enseñado" como tocarla, ella saco su mano y yo seguí concentrándome en succionar sus senos y no sé si es que ya estaba cerca o no sé qué pero me agarro de los hombros sacudiéndose abrió su boca y se formó un grito silencioso aunque su corazón latía muy fuertemente en ese momento ella se vino en mi mano a lo cual sentía muchísimo orgullo de provocarla al punto de venirse, ella había cerrado sus ojos durante su clímax y ahora que los abría había un nuevo brillo en ellos, saque mi mano y me la lleve a la boca limpiándome, ella me detuvo cuando iba a limpiar mi pulgar, y lo trajo a su boca lo introdujo y comenzó a succionar Dios verla succionando y sentir su lengua sobre mi pulgar me llevo a lugares inexplorados pero cuando se le ocurrió gemir las vibraciones fueron demasiado haciendo que me viniera en el acto, mi cuerpo convulsiono fuertemente mientras hacia un reguero en mis pantalones mi respiración era demasiado agitada y no lograba controlarla

Asumo que te gusto lo que hice no? – me dio una sonrisa pícara – ahora Inuyasha hazme tuya por favor... ya no quiero esperar mas – suspire, aunque quería dejarme tentar por sus palabras, ahora que podía pensar con la cabeza correcta la aleje un poco de mi y ella me mira con una expresión dolida

Que sucede Inuyasha no me deseas? – sus ojitos comenzaron a humedecerse y le di un suave beso

Kagome me acabas de hacer sentir como un hombre, me has dado la confianza para sobrepasar limites que otros quisieran poder sobrepasar, pero el día que te haga mía, ese día sea cuando nos casemos, y no digas que no te deseo, porque lo que acabamos de vivir fue increíble, no puedo esperar al día en que pueda levantarme a tu lado y a hacer contigo lo que se me venga en gana – levante mis cejas varias veces para que ella entendiera...y sí que lo entendió porque le dio un pequeño ataque de risilla – desde ese día te hare mía cuando quiera donde quieras pero hasta entonces no quiero parecer un pervertido, venga debemos regresar, me temo que tenerte a solas será mi muerte.

KPOV

Inuyasha tenía razón, si íbamos a hacer esto bien, debíamos casarnos lo bese y luego la triste realidad me golpeo en la cabeza

Pero como vamos a regresar? Estamos "sucios" como haremos para no volvernos la burla de Miroku? – Inuyasha me arreglo mi blusa y me tomo en sus brazos y nos llevó hacia el rio y sin avisarme me beso y me tiro al rio sin decir que quede empapada él se tiro después de mí, luego pusimos nuestras ropas a secar al sol, más o menos al medio día regresamos a casa de la anciana Kaede, quien estaba por fuera haciendo su rutina diaria, en su lugar Rin estaba cuidando la casa, a la vez que estaba cocinando, cuando entramos rin nos recibió

Buenos días Señorita Kagome, amo Inuyasha se quedara a almorzar? - cuando estaba por contestar por el el, se adelanto

No rin no me es posible - lo mire sorprendida – debo atender unos asuntos – el me tomo en sus brazos y me acaricio suavemente el rostro

Porque? Porque no puedes quedarte conmigo? – el suspiro

Ya dije que tenía unos asuntos pendientes, vendré en la noche, aquí estarás a salvo, además sé que Kaede estará encantada de enseñarte mas cosas

Si es verdad - Rin opino - además se que esta noche hay una fogata en casa de Sango, esta mañana el pequeño Shippo vino a avisarle a la señora Kaede ya que no los encontraban - me sonroje Inuyasha me abrazo y me susurro al oído – te amo – y salió de la casa tan rápido que no pude decir nada.

Bueno y eso que fueron dos reviews los que me inspiraron para hacer 2 capítulos, quien sabe si haya muchísimos más reviews, supongo que me dará más y más inspiración para hacer más y más capis abrazos!


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Hola a todos, bueno esperemos que la inspiración hoy me acompañe, ya que mi otra historia se está viendo perjudicada por que esta historia se está chupando la inspiración, además de que COLOMBIA PASO A CUARTOS DE FINAL DEL MUNDIAL BRASIL! WOOHOOO! Ando súper emocionada y ni qué decir del País entero! Ademas de que me entere que Will Smith estuvo en Colombia y celebro con nosotros! Que emoción! los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía. **

**Bueno siguiendo con la historia**

KPOV

Ahora que Inuyasha no está aquí, puedo ponerme a repasar la preparación de las hierbas medicinales para todo tipo de males y de paso puedo pedirle a Rin que me enseño algunas recetas ya que si me mudo con él, me encantaría saber que lo que yo pueda cocinarle de verdad le gusta, pero llegare a ser buena esposa?

Rin puedo pedirte un favor grande? – ella me sirvió el almuerzo me sonrió mientras se sentaba dispuesta a poner su almuerzo en espera a lo que yo le preguntaría

Quería saber si puedes enseñarme algunas recetas, ya que pronto viviré con Inuyasha, y quiero hacer algo a lo que a él le guste – ella sonrió y se sirvió su cena

Me encantaría ayudarte Señorita Kagome, te enseñare todo lo que sepa, aunque él se pondrá gordo si le haces todo lo que te enseñe – nos carcajeamos – Señorita Kagome quería preguntarle también con las mujeres de la aldea vamos a comenzar a tejer y quería saber si estaba usted interesada en participar, no sé si en su época las mujeres se reunían a tejer las ropas que usaban?

No Rin allá la ropa la hacían otras personas y las vendían habían tiendas grandísimas llenas de ropas y calzado, solo había que ir a comprarlas – Rin ponía mucha atención ya que eso le causaba muchísima curiosidad

Entiendo entonces Señori – la interrumpí – Kagome, llámame Kagome Rin por favor no soy tan especial ni tan importante, así que solo llámame por mi nombre vale?

Rin suspiro – Claro que si Seño...Kagome gracias por brindarme su amabilidad, ahora por favor coma, para que no se le enfrié su almuerzo – ella y yo comimos y cuando estábamos lavando la loza la anciana Kaede llego a lo que Rin voló a servirle su almuerzo

Ahh Kagome estas aquí ya me preguntaba dónde te tenía escondido...Kagome a donde esta Inuyasha pensé que estaría aquí contigo – suspire – no lo sé Kaede se fue en cuanto me dejo aquí y no me dijo a donde la verdad que es muy misterioso pero solo me queda confiar en él y en que estará bien - sonreí tristemente pero sacudí mi cabeza sacando ese mal pensamiento de mi cabeza

Kaede me gustaría consultarte algo si no te molesta y dispone del tiempo? – la mire esperanzada de que tuviera el tiempo de atender mis dudas – comenzó a comer mientras Rin y yo terminábamos de arreglar la cocina, para cuando terminamos ella estaba levantándose para limpiarlos pero me adelante y tome su plato y lo lave ella me lo agradeció, Rin se acercó a mi

Kagome deseas que me retire para que pueda hablar con la Señora Kaede a solas? – me quede sorprendida ante la declaración de Rin, quería acaso que Rin no escuchara? o puede que a ella no estuviera preparada para esto? que hago que hago? Bueno supongo que ella tendrá que saberlo algún día no?

Por favor Rin quédate, no sé si esta información te sea de utilidad algún día – Rin asintió y se retiró para ir en busca de una tetera para el té para cuando regreso Kaede y yo estábamos sentadas, Rin puso la tetera sobre el fuego y luego sus miradas se posaron sobre mí, eso hizo que me sonrojara

Dime mi niña de que quieres hablar? – trague saliva

Pues fíjese Kaede, Inuyasha y yo pronto estaremos viviendo juntos y pues no se habrá intimidad y me siento un poco aterrada – ellas me miraban con asombro y felicidad – no me malentiendan ambos queremos tener hijos, pero yo no tengo un trabajo y no tenemos una casa aun y no sé cuánto cueste tener una casa...y un bebe necesita cosas básicas que ni siquiera sé, y no sé cómo ser mama y que tal que me olvide un día de él y salga o le pase algo yo – Kaede levanto su mano a lo cual hizo que quedara en silencio demonios! Otra vez este mal habito de la verborrea ella se carcajeo un poco, Rin no sabía que decir

Mi niña para resumir, quieres poder tener intimidad con Inuyasha pero sin quedar en embarazo, lo entendí bien? – yo asentí sintiendo mis mejillas tomar color, a lo que a Rin también se le coloretiaron los cachetes ella de verdad entendía lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer, sabia la mecánica

Pues tenemos que ir a la montaña por unas hierbas que te ayuden a prevenir tu inmediata gestación, perdón la pregunta Kagome el ya lo sabe? No quiero que haya problemas entre ustedes – suspire

Pues lo de no quedar embarazada de inmediato no, lo de tener hijos lo hablamos toda la mañana - ella asintió

Entonces si lo deseas entonces podemos ir de inmediato a la parte baja de la montaña allí podremos encontrar las hierbas que necesitas, luego más adelante deberemos hacerle una visita a Jinenji, y solicitarle algunas otras hierbas medicinales – Kaede se levantó y la mire con pánico en mis ojos

Le diremos para que las necesitamos? – comencé a sudar frio que pena que Jinenji fuera enterarse que para ponerlo claro necesitaba ciertas hierbas para poder acostarme con Inuyasha...hay Dios Kaede vio mi dilema y puso sus manos en mis hombros interrumpiendo mi ataque de paranoia

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, si muchas de esas hierbas tienen otros usos así que él no sabrá además estas en una etapa de aprendizaje, así que es la mejor escusa que tenemos no crees? – el alivio recorrió mi cuerpo y me relaje

Bueno ya que lo dices así, me parece bien, Kaede podría por favor tomar un descanso después de regresar de recolectar las hierbas, es que anoche no pude dormir mucho – Kaede ya estaba en la puerta

Claro que si mi niña, pero apresurémonos asi entre más rápido vayamos más rápido regresaremos para que descanses.

IPOV

Uh como me disgusta separarme de Kagome, pero si quiero que mi plan funcione ella no debe de enterarse, ahora para que todo salga bien necesito conseguir lo que sea necesario, pero que es lo que necesito? Será que si le pido ayuda a Sango me ayudara? – dude cuando estuve cerca de la casa de Miroku – pero si está ocupada o no quiere, debo hacer esto solo su –

Óyeme tú también tienes ese monologo interno al igual que Kagome? – di un salto cayendo sobre mi trasero

Y..yo..yo tú de dónde saliste? – parecía un tonto

Pues acaso esta no es mi casa? – dijo Sango con una sonrisa burlona

eh? – ella me señalo detrás mío y cuando me di la vuelta estaba y su casa estaba a mis espaldas, como demonios llegue hasta aquí sin darme cuenta

Y que querías preguntarme? – me quede como un retonto mirándola sin saber si le preguntaría o no

Inuyasha si viniste aquí tiene que ser porque tienes un problema con respecto a Kagome, o me equivoco eh? – lo mejor era decirle no tenía opción

Sango, quiero casarme con Kagome...

Perdooonnn por dejarles así no me masacren! pero el cuello ya me decía "NO MASSSS...por ahora" quería mandarles un abrazo a Elena 79 que siempre está pendiente de mi historia y a OPAWER por su lindo comentario, prometo que en cuanto descanse comenzare a escribir. Bueno hasta la próxima!


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Hola a todos, bueno luego de haber descansado (y por haber descansado significa que me puse con mi amiga a jugar Super Mario 3, me quede afónica de tanto gritar!) ya estoy de vuelta para escribir un nuevo fragmento de historia, , si en algún momento sienten que la historia se pone aburrida porfa! Díganmelo y le cambiamos el rumbo para que nuevamente llene esos corazoncitos anhelantes de mas Inuyasha y Kagome, asi que los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía. **

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Inuyasha si viniste aquí tiene que ser porque tienes un problema con respecto a Kagome, o me equivoco eh? – lo mejor era decirle no tenía opción_

_Sango, quiero casarme con Kagome..._

IPOV

Sango es todo lo que quiero, quiero volverme digno de llamarme su esposo, quiero proveerle las comodidades aunque que sé muy bien no serán las misma que las de su época, además no quiero que nuestra casa este en la aldea, quiero un lugar apartado en el que sepa que no seremos molestados, sé que la vida de la aldea absorberá mucha de su energía y quiero que cuando llegue a nuestro hogar será para descansar de todo. – tome aire aunque quería decirle más pero era más por el modo cursi

Y yo que pensé que cavarías un hueco en la tierra Inuyasha, pero creo que te subestime – dijo Miroku mientras salía de la casa, le gruñí y Sango lo miro de una manera muy muy intimidante Miroku levanto sus manos y regreso a la casa, me pregunto si Kagome hara lo mismo, pero creo que en vez de asustarme...estaría un poco excitado...garrhh ni estando lejos deja ella de crear estas reacciones en mi

Bueno como íbamos creo que es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras hacer todo eso por Kagome, sin embargo recuerda que ella te escogió y como dijo Miroku aun cuando cavaras un hueco y ahí hicieras tu casa Kagome iría contigo sin dudarlo, ella abandono todo eso por ti, y creo que eso es mucho decir no lo crees? – asentí a la afirmación de Sango no lo había pensado de esa forma

Entonces – me interrumpió – ya has visto algún lugar que te guste? – le sonreí-

Sí, es cerca de la cascada Shoun pero a la vez lejos del templo Furai, te gustaría ir a verlo? Me gustaría saber qué opinas – ella asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la puse en mi espalda y nos fuimos al lugar

Cuando llegamos la fuente no era fácil de divisar pero se podía escuchar la cascada, bueno para mí por lo menos

Inuyasha este lugar es perfecto creo que Kagome ni en sueños podría haber escogido mejor lugar que este! – Luego de explicarle como haría mi casa, ella ofreció a Miroku para que me ayudara, así la casa estaría más rápido de lo planeado.

Aunque tenemos que ver cómo hacemos para que Kagome no sospeche o llegue a falsas suposiciones anda muy nerviosa, y la entiendo ustedes estuvieron separados por 3 años, yo estaría igual de paranoica, bueno sígueme explicando el resto.

KPOV

Ya llevábamos caminando y recogiendo hierbas por un buen tiempo, Kaede aprovechaba cualquier instante para explicarme que hierbas hacían que, había hierbas para las heridas y hasta para un dolor de muela, tenía tanto por aprender que uff me sentía mareada.

Bueno mi niña regresemos así podrás descansar lo suficiente para esta noche – Rin y yo nos levantamos cuando vimos a uno de los aldeanos correr hacia nosotros

SEÑORA KAEDE! SACERDOTIZA KAGOME! Un monstruo se acerca a la aldea! – comenzamos a correr, y preciso hoy que no traje mi arco y flechas

Rin busca mi arco y flechas Kaede y yo nos encargaremos y luego busca refugio! – Rin salió corriendo en dirección de la casa de Kaede, corrimos y corrimos hasta que vimos a una araña gigantesca que estaba entrando a la aldea

Hay no Kaede porque tienen que venir cuando Inuyasha no esta? – Rin no demoro con el arco y flechas

Rin ve por el Monje Miroku, y que busquen a Inuyasha que lo necesitamos! – Rin no se movió

Pero que pasara con usted Kagome? Y con la señora Kaede yo quiero ayudar! – le sonreí mientras Kaede preparaba su arco

Puedes ayudarme Rin, yendo a buscar a Miroku pues su trabajo es protegernos bueno? – Rin asintió y salió corriendo cuando fije mi mirada en la araña ya está tenia a algunos aldeanos en su asquerosa telaraña, prepare mi arco y coloque la flecha apunte y sin dudar dispare, los aldeanos quedaron libres y pensé que se irían corriendo pero no tomaron sus armas y siguieron atacando que valientes!, Kaede y yo le lanzamos algunas más y la bestia dirigió su ataque a nosotras lance una flecha más quitándole una pata eso hizo que el monstruo se cayera y nos diera tiempo de escapar cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba encima nuestro empujo fuertemente a Kaede y a mí me atrapo con una de sus patas ihhh que asco

Humana tu me arrancaste una de mis patas ahora te comeré lentamente por insolente al igual que a la otra mujer – dijo el monstruo comencé a temblar ya que no podía moverme el abrió sus fauces para comerme, primero me mordió la mano derecha comencé a gritar pues dolía muchísimo

AHHHHH MI MANO SUELTAME – siguió como si nada luego me mordió el brazo izquierdo, mi dolor era tan grande en verdad este sería mi final? Luego el monstruo hizo lo impensable comenzó a tocarme por todos lados, me sentí sucia y ahora solo quería morir rápido pues no quería ser de otra más que de Inuyasha, el comenzó a tocar mis senos y luego mi sexo con sus asquerosas patas, yo continúe gritando esperando que alguien me pudiera ayudar y fue ahí cuando lo sentí, la lengua de la araña lamia mi sexo mientras sostenía mis piernas separadas mi desesperación creció

SUELTAME ASQUEROSO INSECTO QUE ME SUELTEEESSS! – y al segundo siguiente todo paro yo fui colocada en el suelo me acurruque volviéndome lo más chiquita que podía no podía soportar ni un toque más, quería arrancarme la piel me sentía una cualquiera, que diría Inuyasha al verme, seguro me despreciaría y me dejaría abandonada, pues no fui capaz de defenderme y defender mi dignidad comencé a llorar y llorar y llorar, no quería que el me viera, no quería ver su cara llena de asco y pena por verme así no no no muerte llega rápido pues no quiero perderle, el tiempo paso y escuche voces a lo lejos y trate de huir, trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía y de pronto sentí unas manos cálidas, intente zafarme y una vos me llamaba " Kagome Kagome estas bien? soy yo Kagome ya estas a salvo " finalmente cogí el valor de voltearme y alivio invadió mi cuerpo a la vez que solo me quedaba fuerzas para llamar su nombre antes de que la obscuridad me tomara por completo

...Koga

WAIIYYYYYY bueno que opinan si les gusto? Solo quería probar un chis-tris de drama, que pasara cuando Inuyasha se entere..oh oh! Finalmente Koga vuelve a aparecer! Aunque tranquilos el esta casado con Ayame, asi que no tiene segundas intenciones con Kagome...pero entonces que hacia por la aldea...hummm sospechoso! No olviden hacer sus reviews! Asi me sale la inspiración hasta por las orejas! Le mando abrazotes a Serena Tsukino Chiva que hizo su review mientras escribia!


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Hola a todos una vez más muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y comentar, le mando un abrazo a OPAWER me dio gusto que te hice reir un rato, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía. **

_En el capitulo anterior..._

"_Kagome Kagome estas bien? soy yo Kagome ya estas a salvo " finalmente cogí el valor de voltearme y alivio invadió mi cuerpo a la vez que solo me quedaba fuerzas para llamar su nombre antes de que la obscuridad me tomara por completo_

_...Koga_

IPOV

Ya venía de regreso con Sango que quiso caminar y hablar lo cual debo aceptar que me hizo mucho bien, cuando llegamos a su casa Rin nos esperaba estaba bastante alterada, tanto que cuando le toque el hombro salto

Señora Sango, amo Inuyasha donde se encontraban? – nos quedamos paralizados pues parecía que nos miraba de una forma extraña, al ver que no contestábamos ella miro hacia el piso

Lo siento muchísimo pero un monstro ataco la aldea y – la tome de los hombros

Y Kagome? Donde esta ella? Contéstame inmediatamente – porque paso esto ahora?

n..no lo se, ella me mando aquí por el monje y cuando él se fue me pidió que me quedara esperándolos a ustedes – comencé a dar unos pasos hacia atrás di media vuelta y corrí desesperado hacia la aldea y lo que vi me dejo atado al piso ahí se hallaba el cadáver de una araña monstruo, algo no cuadraba aquí pero no sabia que era y lo peor es que su pestilencia se mezclaba con la de...no puede ser ese lobo sarnoso estaba aquí? Si el estaba aquí...KAGOME

KAGOMEE – grite, vi como unos aldeanos la estaban ayudando a levantarse en algunas zancadas estuve frente a ella

Anciana donde esta Kagome? Porque huele como ese lobo sarnoso? Contéstame!

Inuyasha ese "lobo sarnoso" salvo a Kagome, le pedí que la llevara a mi casa y – no quise escuchar más y corrí como loco hacia la casa de la anciana cuando llegue y abrí la cortina de su casa la escena que se presentaba ante mi hizo que mi sangre hirviera, ese lobo la tenía sobre su regazo mientras ella lloraba, pero parecía que estuviera llorando mientras dormía

Oye tu lobo puedes quitar tus patas de Kagome? – el levanto la mirada y lo que vi me dejo la sangre helada, sus ojos estaban llenos de pena y de algo que quería sacar

Donde estabas perro asqueroso? Por tu incompetencia a Kagome ese insecto putrefacto casi la viola, donde estabas contesta!

Y..yo estaba...la violo? – no no no

Por poco bestia, si no es porque me había enterado de que ella había regresar y venía a visitarla, quien sabe si ella estuviera viva es tu – Kagome se movió un poco

Lo siento mucho Inuyasha no pude defenderme, no merezco consideración, no es tu culpa – mis oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaba ella creía que podía haber hecho algo? Comencé a caminar hacia ella

Kagome no tienes la cul – ella comenzó a temblar –

NO TE ME ACERQUES! NO TE QUIERO VER! – comenzó a sollozar

Inuyasha será mejor que dejes que cure sus heridas tanto emocionales como físicas, Joven Koga por favor retírese necesito cambiarla – la Anciana Kaede llego al mismo tiempo que Rin y Sango

Rin, Sango ayúdenme – Koga me dio un patadon sacándome de la casa y haciendo que golpeara un árbol en eso escuche a Kagome soyosando fuertemente intente ir a la casa pero Koga volvió a golpearme mandándome lejor

No entiendes bestia ella no te quiere cerca – lo mire furioso

Tu no entiendes Koga necesito estar con ella, además que demonios que haces aquí, ella es mía, si mal no me contaron tú ya estas casado, que haces aquí eh? – el miro hacia la casa de Kaede

Si yo estoy casado, pero Kagome es mi amiga y... – suspire

Gracias por salvarla sarnosito - el asintió

Lo mejor será que no te le acerques por un tiempo ella cuando la traje decía que ya no era digna de ti y babosadas como esa, esa araña la estaba lamiendo cuando la fui a ayudar – quise vomitar en ese momento

Bien no me acercare a ella – me fui caminando hacia el cadáver el cual se comenzó a mover en cuanto me acerque

Maldito tú le hiciste esto a mi Kagome – mire a los aldeanos que estaban alrededor de la araña

A un lado aldeanos esta araña aún está viva! – cuando todos ellos corrieron y tenía la zona despejada saque a colmillo de acero

Te mandare al infierno insecto VIENTO CORTANTE! – en menos de unos segundos ya no quedaba nada y ahora solo debía ser paciente hasta que Kagome me dejara acercarme para decirle que la amaba y que lo que había pasado no era su culpa.

KPOV

Ya han pasado 3 días y ya puedo mover mi brazo izquierdo y mi mano derecha, 3 días en los que no había visto a Inuyasha, pero de que me quejo si fui yo la que le dijo que no quería verlo, Dios quiero tenerlo aquí diciéndome que no me dejara yo..yo, comencé a llorar nuevamente, Kaede se percató de mí y me hizo tomar mi medicina la cual me daba mucho sueño, así que una vez más me quede dormida pero esta vez soñé con Kikyo ella caminaba hacia Inuyasha y el abría sus brazos y la recibía con tanto amor y comenzaron a besarse más y más intensamente y cuando Inuyasha la puso sobre el piso para hacerle el amor, me desperté con el cuerpo empapado por el sudor y con la respiración agitada, me seque la frente y no quería volver a quedarme dormida, no quería verlos a ellos felices, asi que me levante tome un poco de agua y luego Sali de la casa, Kirara estaba afuera y me escucho y se dirigio a mi y salto a mis brazos, a agarre y comencé a caminar y camine y camine y de pronto me encontré frente al árbol sagrado de donde un día libere a Inuyasha, en ese entonces no sabía que el seria mi destino, no sabía que me enamoraría a tal punto de dejarlo todo por él, y ahora estoy aquí sin el yo, quiero verte Inuyasha, me acerque al pozo y puse mis manos en el borde Kirara salto de mis brazos y corrió hacia el bosque, mejor quería un poco de privacidad para pensar y, de repente me dieron la vuelta y unos labios suaves y húmedos envolvieron a los míos en un beso supremamente apasionado cuando el beso termino abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas y pena, acaso era yo la fuente de su desgracia? Y una ves mas escuche su melodiosa voz

Kagome no me dejes...

A/N

Bueno esos dos tienen cosas que hablar y aclarar, ojala Inuyasha pueda hacer entrar en razón a Kagome!, solo les puedo decir que el drama acabara pronto y por fin esta pareja va a disfrutar de su amor! Abrazos NO SE OLVIDEN DE HACER REVIEWWW! Para que así me salgan ideas muchísimo más geniales! "sin presión eh?" ;) ;)


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Hola a todos debido a que había festivo en Colombia pude sacar todos estos capítulos uno tras otro, no creo que esta semana haya suerte, pero quien sabe no? los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía. (Advertencia de Lemon!)**

_En el capítulo anterior _

"_De repente me dieron la vuelta y unos labios suaves y húmedos envolvieron a los míos en un beso supremamente apasionado cuando el beso termino abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas y pena, acaso era yo la fuente de su desgracia? Y una vez más escuche su melodiosa voz_

_Kagome no me dejes..."_

KPOV

Inuyasha me abrazo fuertemente, quise huir del lugar aún sentía repulsión, no merecía que él me amara si no era pura para entregarme a él, cuando iba a decirle abajo, sentí mi hombro húmedo y fue cuando me di cuenta que él había estado llorando, el sufría por mi así como yo sufría por él,

Inu..yasha no soy digna de ti, después de que ese monstruo me violo yo...- las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a salir – no me puedo entregar a ti cuando ya otro profano mi cuerpo, todo lo que siento es asco yo...te amo tanto que no puedo ni mirarme la cara a un espejo sin sentir verg- el me beso había desesperación en ese beso, cuando nos separamos el me miro

Kagome de que hablas? Si ese lobo sarnoso llego antes que ese...esa basura hiciera algo más, Kagome de que estas hablando nadie puede tomar tu lugar en mi vida nadie nadie

No lo puedo creer estas seguro de lo que dices? Yo solo sentía como – sentía nauseas solo de recordarlo, los brazos de Inuyasha me dieron nuevamente la bienvenida, no podía creerlo aun podía entregarme a Inuyasha que el fuera mi primera vez no quería esperar

Inuyasha no quiero que mi primera vez me sea arrebatada por alguien que no seas tú, hazme tuya ahora no quiero esperar a que tengamos que arrepentirnos de nada – salte poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura me apreté contra el fuertemente restregándome contra su ya duro miembro el a su vez movía sus caderas contra mi haciendo que gimiera, comenzamos a besarnos y sentí un deja vu mientras los besos se intensificaban, cuando el se arrodillo y me puso suavemente sobre el pasto todo encajo, mi sueño, estaba viviendo mi sueño y la razón de que haya visto a Kikyo es porque estaba viéndome a mí, el me distrajo cuando comenzó a dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello, el seguía restregándose contra mí y gemía suavemente "Kagome te amo tanto tenia tanto miedo...mhh" oh Dios como hacía que me volviera loca hice el ademan de levantarme a lo que él me ayudo y me senté sobre él y comencé a quitarme mi blusón exponiendo mis senos a él, se quedó viéndome unos instantes hasta que me di cuenta y me dio tanta vergüenza que cuando fui a cubrirlos con mis manos el me detuvo

No me ocultes tu cuerpo Kagome, solo que pensé en lo que había hecho para merecer tan hermosa mujer, y quiero hacerte mía, sin embargo me sostengo en lo que dije, pero a raíz de lo que sucedió quiero preguntarte algo Kagome – pero pero se estaba dedicando a hablar y yo aquí queriéndome entregar a él, se me salió una risilla y le di un besito para que continuara, y pensé que nuestra noche de bodas carajo dejare que haga conmigo lo que quiera!

Kagome, te amo – le sonreí

Inuyasha y yo te amo también – él se sonrojo

Kagome te casarías conmigo? – no podía respirar, acababa el de proponerme matrimonio? HA KIKYO A QUE NO ESPERABAS ESTO EH? Respira y le sonreí

Si quiero ser tu esposa, te advierto que nuestra noche de bodas será legendario – me mordí el labio mientras él se reía, cerré los ojos para grabar en mi memoria su voz y luego sentí sus labios en mis senos, los comenzó a devorar como un hombre sediento eso mando y latigazo de fuego a mi cuerpo, comencé a quitarle su traje ya que no queríamos que se ensuciara como la última vez el me ayudaba sin despegarse de mis senos pareciera que estuvieran hechos de dulce al cual un niño no pudiese despegar sus labios como...chocolate...humm

IPOV

Estaba dándole a cada seno su debida atención ya que hace tres días que no las veía tan de cerca me dedique a desvestirla mientras ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, cuando quedamos desnudos no podía creer tenía que contenerme ya que no querría que la trataran de irrespetar solo por estar conmigo, así comencé a succionar uno de sus senos y con mi mano le di atención a su otro seno mientras mi mano sobaba su sedosa piel y cuando llegue a su estómago, el cual sería el hogar de mis hijos, no no mis hijos nuestros hijos cuando vea su abultado vientre se convertirá en una mujer más hermosa de lo que es, mis labios comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo rozando cada centímetro los pezones de Kagome se endurecieron tanto que rozaban mi pecho, besaba su piel por donde pasaba quería que se sintiera deseada, finalmente llegue a su sexo estaba muy húmeda, ella solo gemía y se retorcía mientras mis manos seguían su exploración por su cuerpo su espalda se arqueaba, puse mi nariz cerca de su sexo que a cada segundo se humedecía más, la verdad es que no tenía idea que hacer pero aún me sentía sediento así que saque mi lengua y en cuanto di mi primera lamida por su sexo ella pego un chillido y sus manos agarraron mi pelo tirando de el yo la mire creyendo que la había lastimado pero lo que vi en sus ojos era confusión

e..eestas bien Kagome? – ella gruño

n..no te detengas Inuyasha porfavor porfavor – sonreí y volví a mi trabajo lamiendo con lo más ancho de mi lengua ella continuo sus gemidos y arañaba mi cabeza apretándome hacia ella, y ni decir la dolorosa erección que tenía, su excitación me llamaba me incitaba a poseerla, seguí lamiendo y sus manos me empujaron un poco a lo que me detuve y la mire su respiración estaba sumamente agitada y sus ojos inundados de la más grande lujuria que debía ser lo que ella veía en los míos, sus manos se pusieron en su sexo y dos de sus dedos se pusieron encima de su botón

Inu...Inuyasha jue..ga conmi...go – y sus dedos me señalaron donde debía lamer así que sin compasión ataque ese botoncito que sobresalía a lo que ella gimió y jalo mi pelo más fuertemente sus piernas me apretaron la cabeza ella gemía sin control hasta que sentí que sus piernas temblaban al igual que ella le puse un poco más de presión en el botón y todo acabo ella arañaba más mi cabeza mientras decía cosas sin sentido al tiempo que se venía en mi boca a lo cual gustoso la lamí hasta que se calmó, aun temblaba cuando me recosté a su lado, y comencé a besarla ella bajo su mano a mi erección y comenzó a sobarla me toco romper el beso porque era muy muy intenso

Kago...Kagome no tienes que...uhhh no tienes que que ohh – que idiota no podía decir nada coherente

Yo sé que no Inuyasha, pero quiero hacerlo – ella sería mi perdición

KPOV

Sí que lo necesitas Inuyasha, yo estoy aquí para aliviar tus necesidades en especial "este" tipo de necesidades – Inuyasha no lograba formular una respuesta coherente así que comencé a mover mi mano un poco más rápido arrancando de sus hermosos labios unos gemidos que hacían que me humedeciera de nuevo, desidia en ese momento intentar meterlo en mi boca, no sabía si en esta época se hacía, tendría que preguntarle a Sango, pero era mi forma de pagarle lo que había hecho por mi hace unos instantes, me puse entre sus piernas y mientras mis manos hacían su trabajo su pene ya se hallaba húmeda por sus fluidos él se apoyó sobre sus codos mirándome, así que me arme de valor y mientras sus ojos estaban en mí y sin despegar mi mirada de la suya baje mi cabeza saque mi lengua y metí su cabeza en mi boca eh hice que mi lengua jugara con la punta, el gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás asumí que era luz verde para continuar así que comencé a meter más y más hasta que la punta golpeo suavemente mi garganta haciendo que tosiera, lo saque rápidamente él se asustó e intento levantarse pero se lo impedí

Estas bien? – me pregunto

Si si no sabia mi limite, pero déjame intentarlo de nuevo – volvi a introducirlo en mi boca y sabiendo mi limite comencé a bombear lo cual hizo que las dudas de Inuyasha se volvieran gemidos, mientras bombeaba arañe sus muslos a lo que el respondió levantando sus caderas sabia que si volvia a golpearme la garganta hasta ahí llegábamos asi que levante mi cabeza un poco y con mis manos lo detuve mientras seguía bombeando, mientras le daba placer a Inuyasha se me ocurrió usar mis dientes así como lo hice con su pulgar, levante la vista y ahí estaba el viéndome así que bombee una vez más y cuando subía use mis dientes rastrillándolo suavemente el en ese momento se tensó y agarro mi cabello tirándolo un poco fuerte, y en ese momento se vino en mi boca, ya era tarde para sacarlo así que gustosa tome todo lo que me dio, cuando lo saque lo lamí un poco más limpiándolo así como él me había hecho anteriormente me sentí muy feliz de que todo este mal momento pasara cuando vi su pecho tan agitado me subí a él y bese justo donde su desbordado corazón latía el me tomo en sus brazos y me beso fueron varios besos ya que a cada rato el debía parar para tomar aire

Kagome te amo, cuando amanezca te llevare a un lugar especial, quiero que lo veas – le sonreí y nos vestimos y el me llevo a casa de Kaede, en la puerta me tomo en sus brazos nuevamente y me beso de la forma más suave posible y entendí su mensaje, lo mire a los ojos cuando rompimos el bes

Yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida – él se fue y yo entre suavemente para no despertar a Kaede

Asi que ya se arreglaron? – mi corazón casi se me sale

A/N

Este capítulo salió largoooo! Bueno quiero mandarle un saludito a Mayo Taisho que me escribió un lindo mensaje! Un abrazo y no pensaba hacer otro capítulo ya que me corte el dedo con un horrible cuchillo ahhh había sangro por todos lados! (versión exagerada!), pero gracias a su mensaje que me inspiro! Saludos! No olviden dar sus reviews!


	8. CAPITULO 8

Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, quiero mandar un abrazo a OPAWER que ha estado muy muy pendiente de la historia! Y a Sangoaome, me alegra mucho que te encante mi historia tanto como a mí me encanta escribirla, hoy no tengo mucho que decir aquí así que los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía

_En el capitulo anterior_

"_Yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida – él se fue y yo entre suavemente para no despertar a Kaede_

_Así que ya se arreglaron? – mi corazón casi se me sale"_

KPOV

Así que ya se arreglaron? – mi corazón casi se me sale, trague saliva mientras que Kaede prendía el fuego, yo me había quedado atascada en el mismo lugar hasta que sentí un poco del calor del fuego, camine hacia él y me senté, Kaede traía la olla con agua para hacer él te, se sentó y se me quedo mirando

Que paso Kaede porque me miras de esa manera? – pregunte nerviosa, a lo que ella rio por lo bajo

Pequeña pasas días sin Inuyasha y sales una noche y regresas a su lado, claro que quiero saber si se aclaró el malentendido – suspire había asumido que Kaede sería la primera en enterarse y lo peor preguntar

Lo que sucedió es que no sé porque pensé que el monstruo me había violado, pero Koga logro rescatarme antes de que él se propasara más, por eso no quería verlo a el porque me sentía sucia me sentía de todo un poco – Kaede suspiro

Bueno supongo que ya todo quedo en el pasado, vamos a dormir aún faltan algunas horas para que amanezca así que duerme un poco.

Kagomeeee Kagomeee – una vocecilla me llamaba

Mama cinco minutos mas aun es muy temprano! – cuando comencé a quedarme de nuevo dormida, de repente el recuerdo de mi madre apareció en mi cabeza, la recuerdo ese día antes de regresar al lado de Inuyasha, ella me sonreía aunque sabía bien lo difícil que era para ella, dejar a su hija que no la volvería a ver, sé que no cometí ningún error al venir aquí pero me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en este momento ojala me hubiera traído una foto de todos así mis hijos conocerían a su abuelita, en fin esta fue la decisión que tome y debo vivir y mirar hacia el mañana, la vocecita siguió llamándome

Kagome despierta Ka-go-me! – abrí un ojo y ahí estaba sipo con mis cachetes en sus manitas

Por fin despiertas Kagome ya es de día creo que ya estamos a mitad de la mañana – QUUEEE? Mitad de la mañana? Oh Dios Inuyasha estará molesto me levante y comencé a ponerme mi traje

QUEEEE? Porque no me despertaron más tempranooo! – comencé a correr de un lado a otro

Es que vine con Inuyasha y cuando te vio durmiendo nos pidió a mi y a la Anciana Kaede que no te despertáramos y que regresaría mas tarde – yo pare en el acto y mire a Shippo

Se molesto porque no estaba despierta Shippo? – el sacudió su cabeza

Nop! Antes tenía una sonrisa pegara en su carota, aun no me acostumbro a verlo feliz aunque me alegro que los dos lo sean, yo espero que cuando sea grandototote pueda enamorarme asi igualitico que ustedes! – me lance sobre Shippo y lo abrace

Hay Shippo que lindo eres, claro espero que puedas encontrar a una compañera así de amorosa – el me sonrió, Kaede había dejado mi desayuno ahí y lo destape y me lo comi en compañía de Shippo que no hacia mas que babear me dio tanta ternura que comparti con el, cuando ya estábamos terminando de limpiar (porque Shippo también me ayudo a lavar) Inuyasha entro a la casa de Kaede

Buenos días Kagome, como te sientes hoy? – la sonrisa su estaba pegada a la carota de...no no no a la cara de Inuyasha y viéndolo los recuerdos de lo que vivimos hace solo unas horas hizo que me sonrojara, no pude mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza que tenia asi que le conteste dándole la espalda

Bi..bie...bien gr..gracias y tu..uu? – lo sentí que caminaba hacia mi

Shippo ve a ver si la marrana ya puso si? – escuche que Shippo tragaba saliva ruidosamente y salió corriendo, me dio risa como Inuyasha era taaaan disimulado luego sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su nariz en mi cuello, eso hizo que la piel se me gallinaceara!

Mhhhh Kagome hueles muy bien – paso su lengua por mi cuello – no sabes lo difícil que fue separarme de ti – me mordí el labio mientras sentía que mi sexo se humedecía con solo esas palabras mi respiración comenzó a agitarse

I..Inuyasha yo..aquí..no podemos yo…ah! – el me giro dejándome frente a el y sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego y cuando me apretó hacia el...su pantalón también estaba deseoso

Maldición estas lista para irnos? – le di un besito y asentí, el me puso sobre su espalda y salimos disparados de la casa, me pregunte a donde iríamos pero si él no me decía era porque quería darme una sorpresa, mientras el corría su plateada cabellera se movía de acuerdo con sus saltos así que lo aparte y comencé a darle suaves besos en su cuello y como resultado el comenzó a gruñir de una forma supuestamente amenazante

Kagome...si continuas así no podremos llegar a tiempo a donde tengo planeado llevarte – me reí por lo bajo y fueron luego mis manos las que se metieron por su camisón y comenzaron a sobrar y arañar su pecho, acaso este deseo por él se acabaría? Espero que no, Inuyasha volvió a gruñir y sobo mis manos que se apretaban contra su pecho haciendo que mis senos se apretaran contra su pecho, el dio un quejido lastimero y decidí portarme bien ya que podría arruinar su sorpresa, al rato él se detuvo en un terreno baldío a lo lejos se veía un rio, se veía vegetación por todos lados cerré mis ojos y aspire el olor de las plantas y flores que nos rodeaban, luego Inuyasha me todo por los hombros y me dio la vuelta y lo que vi me dejo anonadada, había una pequeña casita en medio de este paraíso que me quito el aliento

Como encontraste este lugar? Acaso aquí vive alguien que conocemos? – no tenía palabras si algún día viviríamos solos viviríamos en una casita así de hermosa

Dime Kagome te gusta? – el me miraba

Que si me gusta? Me encanta y sé que un día cuando nos pongamos a buscar nuestro hogar será algo así! No puedo creer que alguien nos haya ganado encontrando este paraíso – ahora estaba molesta uich quien habían sido los uhh que nos habían robado nuestro bello paraíso, el me ataco con sus labios distrayéndome por un momento mientras nuestros labios y lenguas batallaban por dominancia luego de un rato cuando cortamos el beso él puso su frente sobre la mía y me sonrió dulcemente

Kagome amor, este es nuestro hogar...

QUEEEEE?!

A/N

Bueno chicos me costó trabajo pero aquí está la sorpresota de Inuyasha para el que haga review le mostrare como se ve más o menos la casa que construyo Inuyasha mwahahahaha no es chantaje para mas reviews nooooooooo que va! ;) ;) abrazos!


	9. CAPITULO 9

Hola amigos, a pesar del terrible calor que nos acecha, quiero mandar un saludote a las siguientes personas: Shironeko Black, a Sangoaome y Majo taisho. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo poco a poco nos acercamos al evento del milenio, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía

_En el capítulo anterior _

"_el me ataco con sus labios distrayéndome por un momento mientras nuestros labios y lenguas batallaban por dominancia luego de un rato cuando cortamos el beso él puso su frente sobre la mía y me sonrió dulcemente_

_Kagome amor, este es nuestro hogar..._

_QUEEEEE?!" _

IPOV

Inuyasha si esto es una broma...yo – la silencie poniendo mi dedo en sus labios

Por supuesto que no es una broma, en el tiempo que estuvimos separados Miroku, Shippo, Sango y algunos aldeanos me ayudaron a construir la casa, de verdad te gusta? No es para decirme lo que quiero escuchar? – ella me sonrió paso sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza y me beso, me quede sorprendido pero pronto le devolví el beso intensificándolo, rompí el beso jadeando suavemente al igual que ella cuya respiración estaba un poco más agitada que la mía, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo quería despertar con ella día tras día...quería

INUUUYYYAAAAASSHHHAAA!- escuche la voz de Shippo y cuando vi en su dirección no solo lo vi a él sino también a Sango, Miroku a la anciana Kaed aldeanos mas

Inuyasha como se tardaban tanto decidimos venir aquí y hacer un picnic con todos! Ya queremos reunirnos todos, perdón que no te hayamos preguntado, pero como sabemos lo mucho que desagrada estar entre muchas personas pues no somos muchos – esta vez fue Sango la que hablo cuando ya estaban cerca

Keh pues ya están aquí... – Kagome me sobo el brazo suavemente sabiendo que ya de por si estaba nervioso con los aldeanos adicionales, sobre todo a una de ellas que me miraba muy insistentemente, esto no pasó inadvertido para Kagome que no hacía más que gruñir, Sango y los otros arreglaron el picnic mientras ella me hizo sentar y se sentó sobre mi.

Inuyasha, Kagome ellas son Naoko – hizo una pequeña venia - y ella es Yami – la cual se me quedo viendo escuche como el corazón de Kagome se aceleraba – y pues a ellos ya los conoces aunque de pronto Kagome ellos son Goro y Rokuro – Ella les sonrió y yo bese su oreja a lo que ella soltó una risita

KPOV

Y ya han decidido que tan grande será la familia Miko-san? – Rokuro pregunto a lo cual me puse como tomate vi como la boca de Inuyasha estaba bien abierta le di un beso en la mejilla

Pues la verdad que no hemos hablado de un numero en específico Rokuro-san – él y Gooro-San se carcajearon al vernos avergonzados

Niños no se avergüencen de estas preguntas, pues a nosotros también nos las hicieron y no hallábamos una vasija lo suficientemente grande para ocultarnos, pero ahora que ya tuvimos nuestras familias, pues nos parece algo natural preguntar – esta vez fue Gooro-San el que hablo

Vamos no avergüences a los jóvenes Gooro-San, y bueno Kagome que te parece tu nueva casa? Inuyasha manejo todo en lo que se refiere a la construcción me gustaría saber de dónde saco Inuyasha la idea de este tipo de casa? – Kaede hablo

Eh, un día cuando estaba en casa de Kagome, su hermano estaba viendo unas fotos de unas casas y me mostro una parecida a esta y comento que ella y el habían hablado de vivir un día en una casa normal y que este sería el tipo de casa que a ella le gustaba – Inuyasha me sobaba la espalda mientras hablaba, no recordaba en ese instante lo que Inuyasha hablaba sobre lo que Sota y yo hablábamos de casas, si recordaba que hubo un momento de mi vida en que Sota y yo no queríamos vivir en el templo ya que los niños a veces nos molestaban, pero cuando entre a preparatoria todo cambio, mi abuelito nos explicó porque vivíamos en el templo y de la importancia de este, además si nos hubiéramos ido posiblemente no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha

Ya veo, Kagome espero que no dejes de lado tu entrenamiento como Miko ya que algún día yo moriré y es mi deseo que tu tomes mi lugar – la anciana Kaede me miro

Por supuesto, le prometo que pronto volveremos y continuaremos con nuestro entrenamiento, en cuanto me establezca en mi casa, le hare saber bueno?

Claro claro chiquilla – ella me sonreía

Mientras hablábamos note a Shippo un poco callado, asi que me levante y me dirigí a donde estaba lo tome en mis brazos y comencé a caminar, cuando estábamos solos lo abrace más duro a lo que él me contesto el abrazo

Que sucede Shippo, tú no eres un zorrito silencioso, puedo preguntarte que sucede? – los ojitos de Shippo se aguaron

e..es...es que...yo.. – Shippo comenzó a llorar de una forma muy melancólica – es..que...extraño mucho a mis papis, ver que todos tuvieron un final feliz me hizo sentir más solo que nunca – comenzó a llorar una vez más, lo cual me hizo sentir súper culpable, había estado pensando en mí que no me di cuenta de Shippo y de cuanto el necesita un hogar el más que nadie merece una familia feliz, lo apreté contra mi pecho

perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta Shippo, no me detuve a pensar en que tú también sufrías lo siento muchísimo – el cuándo lo libere un poco el tenia lagrimas aun brotando de sus lindos ojos pero esta vez había una gran sonrisa en su lindo rostro

No Kagome discúlpame a mi este se suponía era un día muy muy feliz para ti y lo he arruinado que tonto soy – le di un beso en la frente

Que te parece si nos reunimos con todos si? – él se secó las lágrimas con su traje y asintió

Si si vamos que ya me dio hambresita! – me dirigí a donde estaban todos y busque entre las personas a Inuyasha que estaba ciento atacado con preguntas por Miroku y Gooro-San fui en su auxilio

Bueno señores, creo que nos hemos divertido tanto el día de hoy y miren ya está obscureciendo, y creo que todos necesitamos descansar no cree Gooro-San?

Sí, pero hay hago por hacer antes de que nos vayamos a dormir – Mire a Miroku ya que no sabía que más había por hacer, y sabía que Inuyasha quería ya desaparecer del mapa, de pronto me fije más en todos los que estaban presentes y vi una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa en sus rostros de repente Inuyasha me dio un suave beso en el cuello haciendo que me diera la vuelta y en cuanto me di la vuelta y él estaba ya arrodillado en una pierna mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que me desmayaba, sentí lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos

Kagome serias mi esposa?

Hola, bueno perdón por la tardanza, pero lo dije en uno de los capítulos anteriores, que entre semana se me hacía supremamente difícil escribir ya que mi trabajo me tiene hasta el cuello!, se acerca el dia en que estos dos puedan vivir felices y sin lombrices!, aun esta disponible la foto para los que hagar review, por cierto si me escriben como guest no podre contactarlos para enviarles el link! Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Elena 79 y serenatsukinochiba que no se nada de ellas? Están con vida!? Saludos a Vanu-chan y les recomiendo que se acerquen al foro Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku cuya creadora pues es Vanu-chan! www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/fórum/Bajo-las-ramas-del-Goshinboku/155833/ pues reemplacen (punto) por un . =P hasta la próxima!


	10. CAPITULO 10

Hola amigos! Aquí va un nuevo capitulo, pronto llegara el momento en que Kagome e Inuyasha unan sus vidas y con eso nuevas aventuras! Que emoción! Un saludito a Sangoaome y a Majo Taisho y un abrazote curador a Elena 79 que estuvo enfermita pero ya esta de nuevo con nosotros! los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía

_En el capitulo anterior_

"_...de repente Inuyasha me dio un suave beso en el cuello haciendo que me diera la vuelta y en cuanto me di la vuelta y él estaba ya arrodillado en una pierna mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que me desmayaba, sentí lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos_

_Kagome serias mi esposa?" _

KPOV

Escucharlo proponerme matrimonio a pesar de que en esta época era un poco diferente y además de que él es un hanyou, pero que el me pregunte eso hace todo más real, le sonreí y le di un beso

Asumo eso como un sí? – pregunto el

Si Inuyasha mil veces sí! – me cogió de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras me daba besitos, finalmente me bajo y nos dimos un beso mientras todos aplaudían y silbaban me reí un poco, mire a la anciana Kaede

Kaede, puedo quedarme un poco más aquí Inuyasha me llevara más tarde – le suplique con la mirada a lo que ella se rio un poco

Claro pequeña, no tienes que pedirme permiso solo cuídense...los dos – asentimos y vimos como todos se alejaban dejándonos solos dirigí mi mirada a nuestra casa no podía creer que esta casa seria nuestra en cuanto nos casáramos

Porque eres tan bueno conmigo Inuyasha? – lo mire sonriendo el me sonrio de vuelta y me beso

Se que mi padre no me dejo mucho de dónde coger ejemplo, sin embargo una vez hable de esto con Sota y espero que no te enojes, el me explico un poco de cómo se casan en tu época, y aunque no entendí mucho, si le entendí que debía darte esto – el saco de su camisa algo brillante y me mostro un par de anillos los cuales eran en oro y plata y tenían orejas de perro sobre ella

e...estas eran de mi madre, mi padre se las regalo ya que el iva a casarse con ella, sin embargo el murió y bueno ya sabes el resto – lo abrace con fuerza

Como los conseguiste? – el me sonrió apenado

Mioga las tenía escondidas a pedido de mi padre y que solo me las entregara si yo decidía unir mi vida con alguien y bueno me las entrego – me sentía tan dichosa que casi se me olvida la razón por la que le había pedido a Kaede que nos dejara solos

Inuyasha? – el me miro

Quería preguntarte algo..no sé que opines – el me miro instándome a continuar

Pues veras cuando me fui tras Shippo el estaba llorando y pues me conto que vernos a todos con nuestros "finales felices" le hizo ver que el estaba solo, aunque realmente no esta solo, aun es un niño y no pudo evitar llorar por su familia – mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas el me abrazo y me daba besos en la cabeza

Shh shh Kagome tranquila – intente tomar aire y eso me ayudo un poquito y ahí supe que Inuyasha me daría lo que quisiera asi que lo dije de una asi como quitando una curita

Quiero adoptar a Shippo, nada realmente cambiaría él puede ir y venir de sus exámenes para zorritos, solo que ya tendrá una familia que lo espera para celebrar con él sus dichas y penas y se que tu y yo podemos darle una buena familia, que opinas? – el se me quedo mirando como preguntándose si hablaba en serio, al no ver dudas suspiro

Pero que opinara Shippo ya que usualmente los demonios se avergüenzan de que los vean o sean criados por hanyou como yo y no quiero que el se enoje o que se siente herido y ademas cuando nos cacemos, como haremos para que el no este, tu sabes llegando a momentos inapropiados? – me reí

Bueno eso tendremos que acostumbrarnos ya que cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, ellos estarán en todos lados asi que tendremos que ingeniárnoslas no crees?

Keh...supongo que si, Kagome hagámoslo se que eso te hara feliz y quiero darte todo aquello que te haga feliz – lo bese el nos coloco sobre el pasto y nos besamos por mucho tiempo, mas tarde el me llevo a casa de Kaede y Shippo y Sango estaban ahí, ya que Miroku estaba en otra casa con las niñas, Inuyasha me dio un suave beso de despedida mientras se dirigía a donde Sango le había dicho que estaba Miroku.

Kagome! – Shippo vino a mi y lo tome en mis brazos lo abrase suavemente apretándolo contra mi pecho

Shippo puedo preguntarte algo? – el me miro intrigado

Por supuesto Kagome, quieres que salgamos? – asentí

Si quiero preguntarte algo antes de decirlo en público, perdónenme Kaede y Sango es que no quiero molestar a nadie – ellas me sonrieron

No te preocupes Kagome, sea lo que sea entendemos – agradecí que ellas entendieran, Salí con Shippo y nos adentramos un poco al bosque, cuando sentí que era seguro hablar lo solté él salto en una piedra para quedar a la misma altura

Y de qué quieres hablarme Kagome? – suspire

Tu sabes que Inuyasha y yo queremos una familia grande...no se que tan grande, pero el dijo grande! – los dos nos reímos un poquito

Si me lo imagino aunque te confieso que no pensé que ese fuera uno de los sueños de Inuyasha lo veía con 1 o máximo 2 cachorros – le sonreí

La verdad sé que mama hubiera tenido más hijos si no es porque papa falleció y ella no volvió a casarse y se dedicó enteramente a Sota y a mí, y creo que por la soledad de Inuyasha ese tipo de deseos nacen no crees? – el asintió

Tiene muchísimo sentido, yo tuve muchos hermanos y hermanas aunque no había este lazo fuerte que tenemos, no andábamos matándonos y solo tenías respeto si eras o el mayor o por ser de rango mayor – él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sobe su carita

Sabes? He estado hablando con Inuyasha y hemos llegado a una decisión – lo mire seriamente

Ok? y yo que tengo que ver? Acaso Inuyasha me quiere dar un golpe y tú se lo impedirás? – me dio un super ataque de risa

Jajajajajajaja noo Shippo no es eso jajajajaja – tome aire mientras me secaba las lagrimas

Shippo lo que quería preguntarte era lo siguiente, cuando Inuyasha y yo nos cacemos, queríamos pedir tu permiso para adoptarte, el y yo queremos darte una familia, no sé si esta pregunta te ofende ya que él pues no es un demonio por completo y yo una humana esa es como su principal preocupación que te eno – él se me tiro encima y me abrazo lo que más puso, pude sentir como mi ropa se humedecía, Shippo comenzó a sollozar fuertemente asi que lo abrace muy muy fuerte paso un buen tiempo y me aventure a hablar

Quiero poder darte una familia aunque un poquito diferente pero llena de muchísimo amor, espero que pueda ser suficiente, y no quiero pretender que reemplazaremos a tu familia – Shippo me miro con esos ojitos llenos de ternura y felicidad

Pero de veras me quieren como su hijo? Aunque los haga rabiar, explotar o enojar? – le sonreí

Si Shippo aunque nos hagas rabiar, explotar o enojar, te queremos como nuestro hijo asi si quieres tiempo para pensarlo, adelante! – Shippo se quedo calladito

Lo pensare Kagome si si si lo pensare – le sonreí

Cuando estes listo avisanos – el asintió, cuando estaba a unos pasos lo escuche clarito mientras saltaba a mis brazos

Mamá esperame!

A/N

Bueno esto como que se está poniendo bueno...creo yo no? Abrazos!


	11. CAPITULO 11

Hola amigos! Llego el dia! Espero que a KAgome no se la coman los nervios!, Un saludito a Sangoaome y a OPAWER. los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía

_En el capítulo anterior_

_Pero de veras me quieren como su hijo? Aunque los haga rabiar, explotar o enojar? – le sonreí_

_Si Shippo aunque nos hagas rabiar, explotar o enojar, te queremos como nuestro hijo asi si quieres tiempo para pensarlo, adelante! – Shippo se quedó calladito_

_Lo pensare Kagome si si si lo pensare – le sonreí_

_Cuando estés listo avísanos – el asintió, cuando estaba a unos pasos lo escuche clarito mientras saltaba a mis brazos_

_Mamá espérame! _

KPOV

Estaba soñando con el día en que le pedí a Shippo que fuera nuestro hijo, sabía que para Inuyasha sería difícil ya que estaba acostumbrado a golpearlo por cada tontería que se le ocurría, recordaba la felicidad que sentía mientras abrazaba a Shippo y como me fue imposible contener mis lágrimas y la emoción cuando me dijo "Mama", cuando abrí los ojos el día ya había comenzado Kaede estaba preparando el desayuno, cerré nuevamente los ojos y aspire profundo hoy sería el día en que Inuyasha y yo uniríamos nuestras vidas, esta noche el me haría su mujer, y no solo esta noche sino donde fuera y en donde fuera y cuando quisiéramos, tendríamos la libertar de hacer el amor de todas las maneras imaginables, le enseñaría poses y todo aquello que en mi época se considera "normal", ya llevaba varias semanas consumiendo una hierba para evitar el embarazo, Kaede me dijo que debía ser efectiva, pero que no sería 100% efectivo, pero que aun así sería posible prevenir por un tiempo mi embarazo, sentí como Kaede salía de la casa, y no perdí más tiempo y comencé mi día, pero en eso escuche la voz de mi amiga Sango preguntándole a Kaede si yo ya estaba levantada que si no lo estaba me echaría agua fría encima!

HA! Como si eso funcionara! – Sango entro mientras reíamos al unísono

Pues con mis hijitos funciona porque contigo no?- Dijo Sango de forma divertida, solo me limite a sacudir mi cabeza

Bueno lista para convertirte en la esposa del poderoso Inuyasha? – la mire de forma incrédula

Haces ver mi matrimonio como si fuera un acontecimiento súper importante en la historia de la humanidad – ella resoplo y en eso Kaede entro a la casa

Pero si lo es Kagome, estuvimos esperando que esta boda sucediera por más de 50 años! – ok si lo pone asi si parece importante

Kagome me gustaría hablar un poco contigo, Sango espero nos acompañes – Sango asintió y las tres nos sentamos

Quisiera contarte algo sobre mi hermana Kikyo si me lo permites – asentí

Mi hermana siempre fue una mujer devota a su profesión de Miko, muy calculadora, nada se le escapaba mejor dicho podríamos decir que si no es porque era humana ella sería invencible, su parte humana era casi invisible, pero cuando esa sacerdotisa Tsubaki le hecho la maldición, mi hermana se creyó inmune, y el resultado fue que se enamoró de Inuyasha y creo que fue como resultado de su maldición, y súper que la maldición había funcionado esa noche cuando ella me creyó dormida y por primera vez la vi como una humana poniéndose maquillaje, mi interior se estremeció pues no se porque lo tome como un mal augurio, pero también pensé que era celos que sentía por mi hermana ya que ella tenía a alguien que la cortejaba...bueno a su manera o de pronto era porque ya no me ponía tanta atención como antes, y entonces cuando paso el accidente de mi ojo, ella volvió a "ser la de antes" me atendía estaba a mi lado, pero en sus ojos se veía su ansia de volver a ver a Inuyasha, tu no solo eres la reencarnación de mi querida hermana Kikyo, yo creo que lo que reencarno en ti fue el profundo y eterno amor que mi hermana Kikyo sintió por Inuyasha, eso hace de el mi hermano así que por favor se feliz mi hermana ahora ya no existe en este mundo, no sientas que debes llenar el vacío que su ausencia física dejo, haz tu nuevo espacio que sé que superara con creces cualquier cosa que mi Hermana pudo haber hecho, te considero una persona muy valiosa para mí y esta aldea ha aprendido a apreciarte igual y posiblemente más de lo que imagine – Sango y yo nos quedamos sin palabras, si yo era la reencarnación del amor de Kikyo, entonces con más razón haría feliz a Inuyasha

No sabia esta parte de la historia de Kikyo, es impresionante y por supuesto ahora mas que nunca mi determinación de amarle mas que a nada se hizo mas fuerte – mi corazón latia fuertemente, las horas pasaban mientras me organizaban en mi kimono blanco que me entere que las mujeres de la aldea habían confeccionado exclusivamente para mi estaba hermoso! Y mi uchikake el cual me hacia sentir como una princesa y que todo había sido donado por alguno de los tantos terratenientes que ayudamos estuve muy agradecida ya que no tenia dinero para comprar todo esto, además las mujeres habían también habían confeccionado el tsunokakushi que iría sobre mi cabeza, en fin todo tooooodo estaba arreglado y cuando estuve lista Inuyasha entro a la casa, se veía tan guapo que quería saltarme la ceremonia y que consumáramos nuestro inexistente matrimonio, el me sonrio y mi cara se torno roja, nos reunimos unos pocos dentro de la casa (ya que no cabíamos muchos) hablamos un poco y entonces llegaron varios carruajes muy elegantes, nos recogieron y nos fuimos los carruajes nos dejaron cerca del templo y el resto del camino al templo lo hicimos caminando, Inuyasha a mi lado mi corazon latia a ml por hora, nuestros amigos y famililia iva detras de las mikos los sacerdotes estaban delante nuestro, cuando llegamos al templo nos indicaron donde debia ir cada uno a Inuyasha se le notaba tenso como si de un examen se tratase, el sacerdote comenzo a hacer el rito por mi parte me concentre ya que cuando el sacerdote terminara y tomando sake de tres recipientes el nos declararia marido y mujer, le habíamos pedido al sacerdote que cada uno haría los votos, Inuyasha comenzó

Prometo ser tu amante, tu compañero, tu amigo,

Tu aliado en el conflicto,

Tu más grande admirador y tu adversario más feroz,

Tu compañero leal en esta nueva aventura,

Seré tu estudiante y tu maestro,

Tu consuelo en la adversidad,

Este es mi más sagrado voto a ti, mi igual en todo y todas las cosas Prometo estar contigo y con los hijos que la vida nos de,

Es y siempre será mi misión amarte y protegerte a ti y a nuestra familia

Estaré a tu lado eternamente, y los que están aquí presentes son testigos que desde hace una eternidad he esperado tu llegada

Te amo, Kagome – había comenzado a llorar no podía creer que tan hermosas promesas me hacia Inuyasha, ahora era mi turno y me sentí insegura de que mis votos no obtuvieran la misma intensidad, sin embargo era tarde para cambiar

En este día te entrego mi corazón, y la promesa de que caminare a tu lado mano en mano, no importa que nos depare el destino, viviremos, aprenderemos y amaremos juntos por siempre

Eres mi otra mitad, eres la persona que más me conoce en el mundo y aun así me amas, eres mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida, hay una parte de mí que aún no cree que sea yo la que este aquí a tu lado casándome contigo, a partir de hoy no existirá el "yo soy" desde este momento se transforma en "nosotros somos", quiero conocer a nuestros hijos y saber que los amare sin restricción alguna, apóyate en mi así como yo me apoyare en ti en las buenas y en las malas por toda la eternidad

Te amo, Inuyasha – los ojos de Inuyasha al igual que los míos estaban llenos de lágrimas, el me trajo hacia su pecho y nos besamos entre la bulla que hacían nuestros amigos y familia

Mami! Papi! – Shippo se nos tiro encima y nos abrazo

Felicidades! Los quiero mucho mucho! – los dos sonreímos ante la emoción de Shippo era la primera vez que él llamaba papi a Inuyasha, y sentí su emoción.

IPOV

finalmente y luego de tomar sake y hacer lo mismo con nuestros amigos y familia, el sacerdote nos declaro marido y mujer, ahora ella es mi esposa quien se atreviera ponerle un dedo encima para hacerle mal no viviria otro dia, Kagome me miro y mi corazón se llenó de júbilo, no podía creer que fuera yo tan afortunado mi meta ahora es mejorar para llegar a ser el hombre que merezca estar a su lado, pero lo que me pregunto es a que horas nos podremos ir?

A/N

Ha! Inuyasha ten paciencia ya te la podras llevar a Kagome para estar solitos!

No se olviden de hacer review


	12. CAPITULO 12 (C)

Hola a todos! Para los que esperaban el tan esperado lemonazo! Bueno llego! Espero no decepcionarlos, sangoaome: siempre es un gustazo mandar saludes! Elena_79 me da un gran entusiasmo tus reviews! Apapachos! Majo Taisho: leí tu review a las 5 am y ya luego no pude volverme a dormir porque tenia que pensar en el siguiente capitulo! Les mando un abrazo a las 1638 personas que el sistema registra que ven mi historia y voy a mandar un saludote a los 5 países que más ven la historia Mexico: con 328 viewers, Chile: 142 viewers, Argentina: 129 viewers, España: 123 personas, y Perú: 62 viewers le sigue Colombia, pero no entro en los 5...(Nota ese es el reporte de este mes) ='(. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía

Nota adicional: Para evitar que usuarios con renuencia a los lemon + + voy a bajarle el tono a estos capítulos, sin embargo el que quiera leer el capítulo sin censura, que me mande un mensaje y pues se lo hare llegar

"_En el capitulo anterior_

_Te amo, Kagome _

_Te amo, Inuyasha_

_IPOV_

_finalmente y luego de tomar sake y hacer lo mismo con nuestros amigos y familia, el sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer, ahora ella es mi esposa quien se atreviera ponerle un dedo encima para hacerle mal no viviría otro día, Kagome me miro y mi corazón se llenó de júbilo, no podía creer que fuera yo tan afortunado mi meta ahora es mejorar para llegar a ser el hombre que merezca estar a su lado, pero lo que me pregunto es a qué horas nos podremos ir?"_

IPOV

Luego de terminado la ceremonia, nos dirigimos a la casa de Kaede para seguir celebrando, Kagome se veía...no no mi esposa estaba hermosa, no podía describir la felicidad que sentía en ese momento quería decirle a todo el mundo "oigan nos largamos de aquí tenemos asuntos pendientes!" pero verla a ella tan sonriente y feliz hablando con todos mientras teníamos nuestros dedos entrelazados, me sentía posesivo, no quería que nadie la mirara, la tocara le hablara arhhhgg me sentía un tremendo pervertido, Kagome apretó mi mano haciendo que volviera a la realidad, ella me miro y se mordió el labio UHHHGG DEMONIOS! Que linda se veía ella me sonrió y entendí que ella sabía el porque estaba yo tenso se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios y me susurro

En cuanto podamos nos escapamos, quiero comenzar mi vida contigo – mi corazón latió fuertemente, el tiempo paso y trate de relajarme y disfrutar de la reunión, Shippo se acercó a mi aunque un poco renuente, y ahí supe que no me había relajado ni una pizca le sonreí y el salto a mis brazos tenerlo a él como hijo fue algo inesperado, ya que lo veía mas como a un amigo que como un hijo, pero ver que a Kagome eso la hacía feliz, quien era yo para negarle su deseo y la verdad es que nos habíamos adaptado muy bien al papel padre e hijo, además me agradaba que ahora que Kagome y yo estábamos casados el pasaría largos espacios de tiempo entrenando, así tendría más Kagome para mí!, sentí como el cuerpecito de Shippo se relajaba en mis manos mientras reía y cantaba con los demás. Al rato Miroku se me acerco

Ahora que mis niñas comiencen a cantar, aprovechen ese espacio para escapar, creo que si no lo hacen se arrepentirán – asentí el disimuladamente se fue junto a Sango que en ese momento le guiñaba el ojo a Kagome y ella se sonrojaba.

KPOV

Un tiempo después como dijo Miroku les pidió a todos que les pusieran cuenta a las gemelas que habían estado estos últimos días queriéndole cantar a todos, de verdad que me daba mucho pesar dejarlos a todos pero Inuyasha quería irse tanto como yo, así que me jalo de la mano y disimuladamente salimos, en cuanto estuvimos lejos de la casa Inuyasha me subió a su espalda y rápidamente llegamos a nuestra casa, Inuyasha me bajo de su espalda e inmediatamente me tomo en sus brazos, yo me carcajee y cuando vi hacia la puerta note algo extraño

Espera! – él se detuvo y me dejo bajarme me acerque a la puerta y vi pergaminos anti-demonios, de esos mismos que usa Miroku, así que quite el de la puerta y salte a los brazos de Inuyasha teniendo cuidado de que el pergamino no lo tocara, cuando entramos habían velas colocadas alrededor de la casa, el me dejo en el suelo y Salí rapidito a pegar el pergamino de nuevo sobre la puerta, así aseguraba que NADIE entrara...bueno nadie demonio por lo menos

Entre a la casa de nuevo y no lo veía por ningún lado entre al cuarto y con lo que me tope me dejo sin aire, había una cama...así como UNA CAMA! Y habían pétalos de rosa roja sobre ella

Inuyash...sha- sentí su brazo bajo mis senos, su otro brazo se posó sobre mi vientre y me apretó hacia él, luego ese mismo brazo comenzó a quitarme mi traje nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban a medida de que quedaba menos y menos ropa cuando quedamos en interiores, sentí su húmeda lengua en mi cuello era tan erótico que solo podía morderme los labios, mi trasero actuó por si solo y se restregó contra el cuya respiración sonaba cada vez más y más impaciente y me humedecía con cada respiración que sentía sobre mi piel, finalmente nos quitamos lo último que quedaba de ropa sobre nosotros y el me dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente mi corazón latía fuertemente y nuestros ojos no se despegaban uno del otro sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo lentamente, él se acercó a mí y comenzamos a besarnos suavemente al principio pero a medida que sus manos descubrían nuevos territorios el beso se intensificaba, sus manos nunca se acercaron a mis senos o a donde me urgía ser tocada, mi piel estaba totalmente encendida por sus dedos que exploraron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho y cuando no podía resistir los arañe con un poco más de fuerza de la normal dejando unos rasguños que hacían que Inuyasha gruñera, sin embargo sus manos no iban a donde más lo necesitaba, así que tome el control lo bese y camine hacia la cama, me subí sobre ella, me recosté boca arriba y le indique que me acompañara, él me sonrió y trago fuertemente y subió a la cama, abrí mis piernas y el se posiciono sobre mí, nuestras respiración estaban hechas un remolino de emociones encontradas

Ka..Kagome y si te hago daño? Yo, no quiero hacerte daño – el me miro muy asustado a lo que le sonreí

Inuyasha no te mentiré, me contaron que la primera vez me dolerá, pero eso solo significa que seré tuya completamente, que me haz reclamado en cuerpo y alma, ya no debemos temer pues somos como 1 sola persona te amo y un poco de dolor no me hará desistir de amarte, al contrario ese pequeño dolor me hará amarte más que cualquier otra cosa – lo mire esperando que supiera que tenía tantas ganas de amarle tanto como él estaba dispuesto a amarme, el asintió y su boca se fue directamente a mis senos y comenzó a lamerlos y a mordisquearlos suavemente, yo comencé a gemir suavemente

Kagome – lo mire – te amo – le sonreí mientras me mordía el labio y el me sonrió y bajo hacia mis piernas y comenzó a lamerme sin piedad

Comencé a gemir y no podía coordinar mi boca con mi cerebro, así que desistí de intentar hablar y tome una de las manos de Inuyasha y metí dos de sus dedos en mi boca y comencé a lamerlos y a succionarlos el gimió mientras me lamia haciendo que las vibraciones hicieran que levantara las caderas el gruño y con la otra mano la puso otra vez sobre mi vientre y me hizo bajar yo me detuve con sus dedos y finalmente el jugo conmigo y con eso me vine de la forma más estruendosa que pude ya que era muy intenso estábamos prácticamente jadeando, el metió sus manos en mi cabello y masajeaba mi cabeza.

Su nariz y su lengua rozaban mi piel mientras subía, cuando llego a mis labios los ataco y los mordió, cuando los libero cerro sus ojos un momento, el cual aproveche y mire hacia abajo y vi que era bastante grande, creo que esto va a dolerme más de lo que me imagine! Cuando mire a Inuyasha él ya tenía los ojos abiertos me dio tanta vergüenza de que me pillara viéndolo

Te gusto lo que viste? – me dijo de forma divertida aunque vi que estaba sonrojado

Mas de lo que te imaginas - el me sonrió pero luego se puso serio

Estas segura? – trago fuertemente y yo asentí, suspiro una última vez y comenzó a entrarme, me tense un poco a lo que él se detuvo y me miro

Continua Inuyasha estoy bien - él no estaba muy convencido sin embargo empujo un poco más comenzó a entras y salir de a poquito, el se movía de una forma muy sensual sentí como mi cuerpo se encendía, él se aventuró y entro otro centímetro de su miembro y al ver que yo gemía de placer siguió el ritmo hasta que en un momento dado sentí su miembro en mi barrera, como iba despacio no la atravesó, me miro como pidiéndome una última vez si esto era de verdad lo que yo quería le sonreí y atraje su rostro hacia el mío, cuando nos besamos el atravesó la barrera de forma rápida, esto claro hizo que yo gimiera de dolor, él se quedó quieto dentro mío

Kagome...Kagome huele a sangre estas bien? – me pregunto de lo más preocupado

Mhmm - le conteste no confiando en mi voz, el comenzó a darme besitos por toda a cara sin darse cuenta que eso hacía que se moviera un poco en mi interior, un rato después el dolor cedió

Inuyasha muévete por favor, así podremos dejar este en el pasado – el asintió y comenzó a moverse lentamente el dolor dio paso al placer de tenerlo dentro y comencé a gemir

Con mis gemidos cualquier duda que el tenia de si me dolía se fue por el caño y comenzó a moverse de forma más rápida y fuerte

El comenzó a gemir y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y las apreté haciendo que el entrara más profundo en mi eso hizo que gimiéramos y el usara mas fuerza, el me embestía de forma animal como si lo controlase ese fuerte instinto, el mordía mis senos y yo rasguñaba su espalda sentía que me venia

Oh si Inuyasha, amor mas fuerte...Inuyasha me vengo! – el sonido que salía de los labios de Inuyasha hicieron el resto

Ka...Kagome corrámonos juntos Kago... – en ese momento no pudimos con la presión y nos vinimos juntos el gemía de una forma violenta como si le doliera, así que sobe su rostro empapado de sudor hasta que abrió sus ojos, estábamos jadeando y sentí que su semilla teniéndolo adentro se salía de mi, nos besamos por un momento y el salió de mi dejándome vacía y deseosa de tenerlo dentro de mí de nuevo, se puso detrás mío abrazándome, voltee mi cabeza para besarlo

Inuyasha – lo mire

Si? – el contesto mientras besaba mi hombro

Espero que no estés cansado quiero hacer el amor contigo de nuevo – le dije sonriendo

Eh?

A/N

Hay Kagome ahora que ese monstruo fue liberado, podrá Inuyasha saciarla? Bueno espero no haber decepcionado!


	13. CAPITULO 13 (C)

Hola a todos! Sangoaome y Majo Taisho no saben la felicidad que me dio sus reviews, de verdad pensé que no había hecho un buen trabajo! *Pasa pañuelo a Taisho* no me ensucies mi tapete plis! XD y Sangoaome si Kagome le gusta lo que paso y creo que Inuyasha necesitara uno o miles de Gatorade para lo que le espera! los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía.

Nota adicional: Para evitar que usuarios con renuencia a los lemon voy a bajarle el tono a estos capítulos, sin embargo el que quiera leer el capítulo sin censura, que me mande un mensaje y pues se lo hare llegar

"_En el capitulo anterior_

_Inuyasha – lo mire_

_Si? – el contesto mientras besaba mi hombro_

_Espero que no estés cansado quiero hacer el amor contigo de nuevo – le dije sonriendo_

_Eh?"_

IPOV

Escucharla decir que quería hacer el amor conmigo nuevamente hizo que mi sangre hirviera otra vez así que comencé a restregarme contra su bien formado trasero el cual apreté un poco más fuerte de lo necesario ella puso su mano sobre la mía y soltó un pequeño gemido, que me motivo a seguir, mi lengua saboreaba su hombro, su cuello y me entro la inmensa necesidad de morderla, no sé de dónde provenía esa necesidad pero pensar en ello hacia que mi pene saltara de gusto así que sobe su pierna suavemente, era supremamente intenso como me excitaba el sentir su piel bajo mis dedos haciendo que su olor se intensificara e hizo que me cobaba más intensamente sobre ella, ella arqueo su espalda dándole a mis ojos un excelente espectáculo de sus senos los cuales me invitaban a saborearlos a morderlos y a abusar de ellos, así que me moví de detrás de ella a sobre ella y ataque sus senos contestando su llamado mientras Me sobaba contra su humedad sus gemidos me llegaban al alma y encendían mi cuerpo haciéndome gruñir y la entre en un solo movimiento ella se agarró de mis brazos mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza mientras gemía, entre en pánico pues no sabía si le había hecho daño, comencé a olfatear a ver si olía a sangre, sin embargo solo olía el poco sangrado que tuvo de nuestra primera vez, en eso sentí sus uñas en mis brazos y volví mi mirada a su rostro que lo tenía contorsionado comencé a salirme de ella para pedirle su perdón por lastimarla cuando sus labios se abrieron gruñendo suavemente y me hablo entre dientes

I...Inu...yasha...no te...detengas por favor...- no pude pensar y mi cuerpo obedeció y comencé a moverme

Ella gemia sin control y no sé qué hechizo le puso a mi cuerpo que comenzamos a gemir y a movernos en sincronía era tan tan intenso que mi sudor caía frecuentemente sobre sus pechos, se sentía tan bien que no quería parar haríamos el amor hasta que nos quedara energia

Kago...oh te amo...estas yo...uhhg date la vuelta Kagome - ella me obedeció y en cuanto estuve fuera de ella se dio la vuelta y quedo en cuatro frente a mí, la escena fue tal que trague duro y rápidamente la entre por detrás ella se sorprendio pero inmediatamente comenzó a gemir mi nombre haciendo que la bestia en mi tomar el control y comencé a jadear fuertemente mientras tomaba sus caderas y las atraía haciendo sonido de choque me acerque a su oreja y la lamí lentamente

Eres mía maldita sea el que quiera molestarte uhg, mía Kagome dilo a quien perteneces uhh - sentí como su sexo se humedecía mas con mis palabras ya que mi pene entraba y salía con muchísima más facilidad

Ella no lograba coordinar sus palabras, si no me contestaba la obligaría así que me salí de ella y la gire sobre su espalda de una forma brusca ella pego un gritico, me posicione sobre su entrada pero no la entre

Dilo Kagome a quien perteneces ahora – me sobaba contra su entrada, ella intento moverse para que hubiera más fricción pero me moví con ella quedando en el mismo punto, le gruñi

Dime a quien perteneces ahora dilo! Y te dare lo que quieres – me sobe contra ella y gimio con fuerza

A TI INUYASHA TE PERTENEZCO! – sonreí ante la urgencia de su necesidad y la entre nuevamente comenzando a moverme como a ella le gusta

Te amo Kagome hará uh lo que fuera por ti te amo te amo te amo – repetida esas palabras mientras salía y entraba en su interior que literalmente estaba goteando de necesidad por mi

Kagome puedo pedirte un favor – ella abrió los ojos mientras no perdíamos el ritmo y me sonrió

Mhhh lo que sea Inuyasha – baje para besarla

Dime que me amas una y otra vez hasta que nos corramos – ella se mordió el labio a lo que volví a besarla luego me dirigí a sus senos ella poso sus manos en mi cabeza rasguñándome las orejas y mi cráneo

Te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo – repetida una y otra vez mientras sentía que me corría y no pude contenerme y mi lengua lamio su hombro y la mordí inmediatamente sentía el interior de Kagome apretándome de forma violenta haciendo que me corriera en ese mismo segundo, Kagome comenzó a gemir de una forma que no me la esperaba, jalaba mi pelo mientras convulsionaba sentí mi interior explotando dentro de ella de una forma dolorosa su pecho tenía un tono rojizo y su espalda estaba arqueada hacia mí de forma extraña pero podía sentir sus pechos rozando mi pecho. Salí de su interior sintiendo frio al hacerlo, y la atraje hacia mi ella se acomodó en mi hombro y comenzó a darme besitos en mi mandíbula

Te amo tanto Inuyasha gracias – se apretó más contra mi

No Kagome yo te amo más y el que debe dar las gracias soy yo – ella se rio

Tendremos ese eterno dilema no? – bese su cabeza

Eso parece – suspire no sé cómo había hecho mi padre, se que amaba a mi madre, pero no puedo imaginarme estar lejos de Kagome y ahora más que es mi esposa, sé que el solo se apareo con la madre de Sesshomaru porque su clan lo pedía, pero a mi madre si la amo...cierto? tendría que hablar con el viejo Mioga sobre eso

Inuyasha? Estas ahí? – mire a Kagome

Perdóname amor que paso? – ella me sonrió

Tu mirada estaba muy perdía y estabas suspirando en que pensabas?, hay perdón no tienes que contestar si no quieres – vi como se sonrojaba, porque se disculpaba ahora ella era mi esposa y tenia muchísimo derecho de saber lo que yo pensaba

No te disculpes amor, pensaba en mi madre y mi padre, y en que me gustaría saber más de ellos, como soportaba mi padre la ausencia de mi madre, o si solo era una humana mas con la cual aparearse como lo hizo con la madre de Sesshomaru keh, no lo se, no me veo alejándome de ti ni un segundo – Kagome beso nuevamente mi mandíbula y estire mi cuello para besarla

Pues entonces vamos en busca de la verdad que te parece? – no daba crédito a sus palabras ella quería que no perdiéramos tiempo en buscar la verdad de la historia sobre mis padres

Porque eres tan buena conmigo Kagome – le pregunte maravillado de tener el privilegio y la felicidad de ser su esposo

Por una simple razón Inuyasha – me beso

Te amo

A/N

Bueno chicos, aquí están estos dos que se embarcaran en una nueva aventura, no olviden los reviews!


	14. CAPITULO 14 (C)

Hola a todos, bueno es hora de los saludos, sangoaome te mando un super saludo y para contestar tus preguntas, esos dos están en un estado al que llamo "Honeymoon state" lo que significa que en cualquier momento ellos se volverán freaky uno por el otro y la ropa volara en todas las direcciones, solo espero que no sea frente a todos!, con respecto a Shippo, él se quedó con Kaede, dudo que el quisiera estar en su casa ahora! ;) Majo Taisho *te pasa 3 rollos de papel scotch súper absorbentes* Inuyasha apenas comenzó! Elena_79: si pobres están muy muy salvajes! Si creo que Kagome se sorprenderá cuando se entere de la mordida, con respecto a los papis de Inuyasha, pues bueno ando investigando un poquito, con respecto a las actualizaciones si y no me son difíciles, ya que instale office en el celular entonces cualquier espacio que tengo libre (cuando voy en el bus, espero a que me atiendan u otras situaciones) pues adelanto, sin embargo el hecho que actualice esta significa que estoy siendo negligente con mi otra historia! Bah que importa! Todo el sacrificio valió la pena no? Y bueno ALEMANIA CAMPEON!

Nota adicional: Para evitar que usuarios con renuencia a los lemon voy a bajarle el tono a estos capítulos, sin embargo el que quiera leer el capítulo sin censura, que me mande un mensaje y pues se lo hare llegar

"_El capítulo anterior_

_Porque eres tan buena conmigo Kagome – le pregunte maravillado de tener el privilegio y la felicidad de ser su esposo_

_Por una simple razón Inuyasha – me beso_

_Te amo"_

KPOV

Cuando desperté al día siguiente con el brazo de Inuyasha sobre mi pecho, en la noche el pobre me despertó varias veces para hacer el amor, debía estar agotado, suavemente me deshice de su abrazo y me dirigí a la cocina y vi que no teníamos pero absolutamente nada que comer, me lleve las manos a la cara gruñí mentalmente ya que si lo hacía por fuera Inuyasha se despertaría y quería que durmiera más, mis manos fueron bajando de mi rostro a mi cuello y en eso sentí una punzada de dolor me dirigí a la ventana y lo que descubrí fue un tremendo shock, tenía una herida donde mi cuello se une con mi hombro acaso era una...mordida? en qué demonios de momento Inuyasha me mordió? Y lo que es peor porque no lo sentí? Humm aún había un poco de sangre seca y había una cubetica con agua, antes de meter la mano al agua para refrescarme, sentí una lengua bastante húmeda lamiéndome la herida, esta pequeña acción hizo que mi espalda se arqueara y mi trasero se pegara a Inuyasha quien exigía una inmediata atención, gemí ante el contacto

Hoy desperté y mi esposa no estaba conmigo, no quiero despertar solo, llevo muchísimo tiempo despertando solo creí que había quedado claro Kagome – acto seguido mordió la herida mientras metía su mano bajaba y me tocaba, eso me hizo gritar pero a la misma vez hizo que me viniera en el acto

Humm amor me complace saber que estas lista para mí, lo quieres? – no era justo que me hiciera esa pregunta mientas sobaba la cabeza de su pene contra mi sexo húmedo y necesitado

Aun no entiendes que eres mía? Tengo acaso que castigarte nuevamente? – yo estaba jadeando

Yo..l..l..lo sie..sien..uh lo siento – como era posible que el me manejara de esa manera que no me desagradaba ya que sabía que el no hablaba en serio solo estaba ganoso el lenguaje de su cuerpo me lo hacía sentir así que intente voltear la torta, me dirigi a un mesón cercano me abrí de piernas mientras me apoyaba

Inuyasha... – el me miro...el trasero –

Si? – dijo el por fin despegando su mirada de mi trasero y me miro a los ojos lo que supuse fue un gran esfuerzo

Puedes ayudarme? – se lo dije en una voz muy profunda e impregnada con necesidad, comencé a tocarme mientras miraba por sobre mi hombro y comencé a gemir, él se mordía el labio con tal intensidad que comenzó a sangrar, en un segundo estuvo detrás mío y me entro de una eh hizo que pegara un gritito pero también inmediatamente comence a gemir, él puso su mano sobre mi vientre para evitar que me alejara de el mientras me embestía con gran fuerza su voz ronca hacía estragos en mi cuerpo

El pobre estaba tan ansioso por venirse que no lograba coordinar lo que decía me masajee mi botón

Gemíamos sin control y para rematar Inuyasha no mordió mi herida sino que la lamio y eso fue demasiado para mí y los dos nos corrimos y se venía tanto que se regaba por mis piernas, él se apresuró se salió de mí y se arrodillo frente a mí y comenzó a limpiarme con su lengua yo comencé a gemir y a jalar su cabello hasta que me vine de nuevo y el contento me lamio hasta dejarme "limpia" esa accion tuvo un precio pues él ya estaba de nuevo duro, pero yo estaba un poco adolorida, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habíamos hecho el amor, así que antes de que reaccionara con mi pie le empuje haciendo que cayera sentado y me arrodille entre sus piernas y comencé a lamerlo y a succionarlo sus gemidos no se hicieron de esperar, una vez que se había venido, nos lavamos con el agua que estaba en la cocina, nos vestimos con un traje que había sido dejado a un lado de la cama cuando íbamos a salir Inuyasha le paso un corrientazo y salto hacia atrás y en eso recordé los pergaminos

Ops! Perime los quito – recorrí la casa y los quite todos, Inuyasha salió

Woah ya es tarde siento que no hemos estado mucho tiempo en la casa – le sonreí me monto en su espalda, sobo mis piernas y yo bese su cuello haciéndolo estremecerse. Fuimos a la aldea entramos a casa de Kaede solo Rin estaba en casa el me bajo suavemente y me puso en el piso

Hola Kagome, Inuyasha-Sama, la señora Kaede y Shippo están en casa de Sango – que raro

Y eso? Paso algo? – me alarme e Inuyasha puso sus manos en mis hombros y me relaje

No es grave Sango y una de las gemelas están con gripa – ella lo dijo mientras nos sonreía

Ok ok, entonces iremos hacia alla gracias Rin – ella asintió, fuimos rápidamente a casa de Sango y todo estaba muy silencioso, cuando llegamos a la puerta Kaede iva saliendo con Miroku

Miroku! Kaede! – dije fuertemente

Shhhh no hagamos ruido que logramos dormir a las gemelas y a Sango – dijo Miroku

Como se encuentran todos – Inuyasha y yo preguntamos al tiempo Miroku y Kaede se miraron

Están bien les di las medicinas y esperemos que pronto se recuperen – dijo Kaede y suspiramos con tranquilidad

Y que hacen aquí jóvenes no los esperábamos tan pronto – dijo Kaede haciéndonos sonrojar

Es que necesitamos hablan con Mioga, se que estaba en la fiesta porque lo metí en un pedazo de pastel por morderme – dijo Inuyasha a lo que no pude resistirme y me reí

Uhum, pues lamento decirte que llegaste tarde Inuyasha, pues el y Shippo se fueron al entrenamiento para zorros demonios, aquí les dejo una nota – la tome y leí - "me dejan ir al entrenamiento de Zorritos demonio? A que si? Gracias son los papis más lindos del mundo los amo" – todos nos reímos

Y es urgente, puesto que Shippo regresara en una semanas, porque no lo esperan eh ? – Inuyasha y yo nos vimos y supe que el no quería esperar

Es que si el algo urgente Anciana, por cual dirección se fueron? – Dijo Inuyasha un poco irritado sobe su brazo

Al Noreste – asentimos

Mañana en la madrugada nos iremos, Miroku podemos coger algunas cosas para acampar y todo eso? – el asintió, con eso cada uno se fue a su casa, cuando nos acostamos el me dio un beso

Mañana comenzara la búsqueda de la verdad Inuyasha, estas preparado para lo que descubriremos? – el asintió y me beso de nuevo, el sueño se apodero de nosotros y esta vez no hubieron sueños solo amor y una gran felicidad.

A/N

Que tal eh?


	15. CAPITULO 15

Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza, mi trabajo y otras cosas mas me tienen bloqueada, nuevamente les mando un abrazote a Majo Taisho y a Sangoaome por permanecer conmigo ;) xoxo los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía.

"_En el capítulo anterior_

_Mañana comenzara la búsqueda de la verdad Inuyasha, estás preparado para lo que descubriremos? – el asintió y me beso de nuevo, el sueño se apodero de nosotros y esta vez no hubieron sueños solo amor y una gran felicidad."_

IPOV

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté el sol tocaba suavemente la piel de Kagome haciéndola más hermosa de lo que ya era, no pude resistirme y comencé a despertarla con suaves besos y acariciando su espalda con mis labios y mi lengua demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Hummm si esta es la forma en que me despiertas, recuérdame dormirme más de seguido – nos reímos ella se terminó de despertar y puso a horcadas mío y comenzamos a besarnos, había algo diferente el día de hoy Kagome lucia...reluciente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis hombros y mi pecho haciendo que todo cobrara vida comencé a recorrer su espalda con mis manos maravillándome nuevamente por la suavidad, rompimos el beso para respirar e inmediatamente me dirigí a su herida y le dedique un poco de atención, al final hicimos el amor de una forma tan suave pero tan ardiente que creo que mi lengua se quemó por tanto fuego.

Luego del buen despertar con que iniciamos el día fuimos al rio y el plan inicial era solo bañarnos, sin embargo verla aunque fuera unos segundos desnuda mientras entraba al agua...pues no me culpen soy hombre o bueno parte pero esa parte ardía cuando veía a mi esposa dando ese espectáculo, así que para resumir la historia terminamos haciendo el amor nuevamente en el agua, fue idea de Kagome y que raro se siente ya que estaba bastante fría la vi muy entusiasta mientras nos movíamos uno contra el otro.

Bueno entonces luego del ejercicio matutino, nos pusimos en camino la monte en mi espalda y comenzamos a ir a una velocidad...pues rápida, tenía tanta emoción como miedo de saber lo que la información que estábamos a punto de averiguar nos traería. Luego de varias paradas para descansar un poco y comer seguimos hasta que comenzó el sol a bajar

Inuyasha? – comencé a detenerme cuando lo hice la baje

Si? Que ocurre? – la mire analizándola por completo oliendo el aire a ver si se sentía mal o no se mejor dicho el pánico me agarro de mis pelotas y sí que dolía ouch!

Te amo – la mire esperando algo más mi pánico fue muriendo tan rápido como había nacido, ella sobo mi rostro y me incline su mano

Como yo a ti, pero siento que no era lo que querías decirme – la mire sonriéndole a lo que ella rio suavemente

Lo se lo sé pero es que te pusiste pálido, bueno más pálido de lo normal y en tus ojos se veía el ataque de pánico que se formaba y no se me ocurrió nada más para detener ese ataque – le sonreí y me acerque a ella la tome entre mis brazos y la bese suavemente y aunque se intensifico nuestro propósito era mostrarle al otro (y al metido que pasara por ahí y viera) el amor que sentíamos.

Cuando nos separamos ella me sonrió y me abrazo puse mis brazos a su alrededor su aroma me envolvió y me relajo

Ya te sientes mejor Inuyasha? – ella me miro con un poco de preocupación suspire

Gracias a ti sí, no sabía que estaba tan tenso, porque no paramos en el siguiente pueblo, comemos algo y descansamos te parece? – ella asintió y subió nuevamente a mi espalda y mi olfato me decía que había un pueblo muy cerca de aquí. Corrí a más velocidad y llegamos antes de que anocheciera, cuando llegamos había un ambiente tenso

YOUKAI! – grito una mujer a lo que todos los hombres nos rodearon con lanzas y espadas, comencé a gruñir, Kagome sobo mi espalda

Demonio libera a esa mujer y dejamos en paz, Señorita está bien? – maldito quien se creía, sin embargo Kagome se bajó de mi espalda

Por favor no nos hagan daño, no venimos a lastimarlos – los hombres se miraban entre si

Posiblemente el demonio la tiene bajo su embrujo – susurro un aldeano, Kagome suspiro

Aldeanos les repito no venimos a hacerles daño solo queremos un lugar donde dormir esta noche – dijo Kagome de forma suave

Dormir? Ha! Y que nos coma durante la noche JAMAS! – dijo una mujer bastante rabiosa

Acaso les ha pasado eso? – Kagome me miro extrañada

Si para los días de luna nueva hay un demonio que viene y se lleva a alguien y si no se han dado cuenta, mañana hay luna nueva – maldición que bocona la de este humano! La reacción de Kagome no se hizo esperar se volteo y me miro

Por Dios porque no me lo recordaste Inuyasha – me miro con una expresión entre enojada y triste

Lo..siento Kagome yo..yo – ella sobo mi rostro tiernamente

Que dices? Inuyasha? El Hanyou que anda con una sacerdotisa? – los dos miramos a un anciano que salía de entre la multitud

Preferiría que no me dijeras Hanyou – Dije un poco molesto

Por favor Inuyasha-sama ayúdenos ese demonio se ha comido a varios de los aldeanos y tenemos niños aquí a los cuales proteger, le pagaremos lo que pidan, solo ayúdenos! – el anciano y los aldeanos todos se arrodillaron ante nosotros, se que a Kagome le gustaría ayudarlos, después de viajar tanto con ella puedo escucharla decir "Inuyasha no podemos dejar a esta gente sin ayuda" ella me tomo del brazo y me susurro

...Inuyasha no podemos dejar a esta gente sin ayuda – ja! Que les dije? Fruncí el ceño y al mirarla no pude resistirme

Si es lo que deseas, entonces lo haremos – ella me sonrió los aldeanos se relajaron y nos llevaron a una de las casas no era como esas elegantes que nos conseguía Miroku en su época, pero era un techo donde Kagome podría pasar la noche tranquilamente.

Los aldeanos nos dieron de comer y cuando ya era hora de dormir ellos querían separarnos a lo que gruñí, Kagome corrió a mi lado

No pretenderá Inuyasha-sama que esta inocente jovencita duerma con usted eso sería una indecencia corromper su alma de esa forma! – dijo una mujer indignada si supiera lo poco inocente que Kagome si ella es la que me enciende, keh definitivamente inocente no era

Por favor señora, Inuyasha es mi esposo y por ende está en su derecho de permanecer a mi lado día y noche si él lo desea – la mujer quedo sorprendida

Es...esposo? usted se desposo con un Ha – gruñi al mismo instante que otra mujer le tapaba la boca.

Si me case con el, hay alguna razón por la cual no debiera hacerlo? – Kagome le pregunto y aunque estaba sonriendo, su expresión hasta a mi me dio miedo

Perdónela Miko-sama ella no preguntaba con malas intenciones, solo que es raro este tipo de uniones, bueno felicidades y descansen, ellas salieron de la casita que estaba en el límite de la aldea donde habían desaparecido los aldeanos.

No tolerare quien quiera menospreciarte a ti y a nuestra familia – ella estaba molesta

No le prestes atención Kagome, vamos a dormir, si tenemos mala suerte el monstruo aparecerá esta noche o si la suerte quiere burlarse de mí, aparecerá mañana – ella suspiro

No te preocupes yo te protegeré – le sonreí y ella se sentó sobre mí y me beso, cuando rompimos el beso ella se mordía el labio, me dio mala espina... bueno no mala solo que no sabía que pensaba

Imagino mañana si vencemos temprano al monstruo – se acercó a mi oído – como te sentirás cuando hagamos el amor siendo tu humano – trague realmente duro no había pensado en eso, sé que como medio demonio no había experiencia más excitante que esa, pero como humano...no tenía idea

Bueno – me interrumpió – mañana lo veremos – nos besamos y nos acurrucamos hacia frio así que nuestros cuerpos permanecerían calientitos toda la noche.

A/N

Perdón por pasar tanto tiempo pero es que 1. No tenía mucho tiempo 2. No venía a mí la inspiración, así que espero que no los decepcione.

Abrazos


	16. CAPITULO 16

Hola a todos bueno las cosas comienzan a cambiar de rumbo, cuando lograran llegar a donde Shippo y el anciano Mioga? Hummm ya lo veremos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía (soft lemon alert! Este capítulo no tiene alternativo mas caliente!)

"_En el capítulo anterior_

_Imagino mañana si vencemos temprano al monstruo – se acercó a mi oído – como te sentirás cuando hagamos el amor siendo tu humano – trague realmente duro no había pensado en eso, sé que como medio demonio no había experiencia más excitante que esa, pero como humano...no tenía idea  
_

_Bueno – me interrumpió – mañana lo veremos – nos besamos y nos acurrucamos hacia frio así que nuestros cuerpos permanecerían calientitos toda la noche.."_

KPOV

Cuando amaneció, me levante y salí para no despertar a Inuyasha ya que hoy su oído y todos sus sentidos estaban disminuidos, asi que comencé a investigar sobre la aldea

Buenos días Miko-Sama como durmió anoche? – pregunto una aldeana que estaba con su bebe

Buenos días, por favor llámeme Kagome ese es mi nombre– ella se sonrojo

Dígame algo es verdad que usted está casada con ese Youkai? – en sus ojos se veía la curiosidad y la duda de la información que le habían dado, le sonreí

Claro que sí, no lo creías? – ella se sonrojo más me reí sin poder evitarlo

Disculpe Kagome-Sama, espero que no se moleste que le pregunte tanto por favor acepte este alimento como disculpa – y antes de que pudiera decirle que no, ella se retiró y sin poder hacer mas seguí caminando los niños corrían mientras jugaban

Pasado un tiempo me encontré con una anciana, que camino hacia mi cuando estuvo frente a mi comenzó a caminar en círculos y toco mi estómago luego mi cintura luego mi espalda y luego volvió a mi estomago

Hummm...y que hace una pareja tan extraña en nuestro pueblo, hasta hace poco disfrutábamos de una tranquilidad y bueno ya sabes el resto, pero dudo que esa sea la razón de haber venido a nuestro pueblo o me equivoco? – ella me miro

Pues pasábamos por aquí ya que estamos en búsqueda del bosque del oeste donde los zorros demonio entrenan – sonreí al recordar a Shippo

Zorros demonios? Acaso ellos están dando molestias a los humanos? – me pregunto la anciana preocupada

Oh no no no, lo que sucede es que nuestro hijo está ahí entrenando y queremos ir a visitarlo – dije no dándole importancia

Cómo? Dejaste que tu hijo humano en un bosque lleno de demonios Zorro? – me dijo aún más preocupada que antes, me reí suavemente

No es así, nuestro hijo es un Zorrito demonio señora – le explique todo antes que preguntara – los padres de él fueron asesinados, por otros demonios y se juntó con nosotros mientras combatíamos demonios y al final decidimos que sería lindo adoptarlo a lo que él estaba muy contento de tener padres y aunque sabe que nunca reemplazaremos a los suyos, haremos todo lo que este en nuestro poder para darle la mejor vida que podamos darle.

E! – oh oh! Hablando del demonio...o medio demonio...

I..inuyasha? aquí estoy! – me despedí de la anciana y corrí hacia el lugar donde él estaba, sus ojos mostraban cansancio e irritación me acerque a él y le di una sonrisa de yo no fui

Sonriéndome de esa forma no te saldrás de problemas Kagome, dónde estabas? – el me tomo en sus brazos

Pues quería conseguir comida para mi esposo, acaso lo has visto por aquí?, es muy fuerte y muy guapo – susurre – y tiene más habilidades en casa de las que puedo admitir en público – fue su turno de sonrojarse y se carcajeo

No me dijo que te cuidara, que te hiciera feliz como el no pudo – le sonreí y me dio un corto beso (demasiado corto)

Bueno que te parece si vamos al rio cercano y nos damos un baño – el asintió

El día pasó sin contratiempo, nos dimos un baño, Inuyasha pesco y encendió una pequeña fogata para cocinar el pescado, al caer la tarde por alguna razón el demonio le dio por salir temprano y le dio bastante trabajo a Inuyasha ya que poco a poco estaba perdiendo sus poderes, para cuando Inuyasha logro vencer al monstruo el sol ya estaba terminando de ocultarse

Inuyasha vamos al bosque! – le dije tomando su mano y corrimos hacia el fondo del bosque, Inuyasha salto a un salto y me quede en el suelo haciendo una fogata y saque lo que tenia del pescado que cocine y otro poco que deje crudo y lo puse a cocinar, cuando estuvo mire hacia arriba

Inuyasha baja ya está la comida – el bajo cuando lo vi mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, verlo en su forma humana era una fascinación y ahora que estamos casados hummm

Huele bien – comenzamos a comer cuando acabamos con todo los huesos los enterramos en la tierra y usamos el agua del rio para limpiarnos y volvimos al árbol en el que estábamos, Inuyasha me tomo en brazos y de salto en salto nos ubicó en una rama se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y a mí me coloco sobre él, me acomode con mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y el me miro con hambre en la mirada sus manos automáticamente se ubicaron en mi trasero y me atrajeron hacia el haciendo que sintiera su naciente erección

Humm creo que esta noche será especial no...crees? – comencé a restregarme aun mas y nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse el comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello y mi marca

In..inuyasha...oh humm – apreté con mis manos sus hombros y que luego las dirigí a su cabello y tire de ellos para que el levantara su mirada y nos comenzamos a besar de una forma frenética sus manos comenzaron a desvestirme a lo que mis manos hicieron lo mismo con él, cuando estábamos desnudos le me hizo que me parara sobre la rama dejando mi sexo a unos centímetros de su cara comenzó a lamerme, me sostuve del árbol ya que mis piernas flaquearon

Ohh...uhhmm Inuya..yasha – puse mis manos en su cabeza y lo apreté hacia mi sexo buscando mas friccion, no podía pensar mucho ya que el placer era demasiado, aunque no era justo que no pudiera hacer lo mismo por el en este momento

Inuyasha..por..favor...no puedo..es oh sii no puedo mas – nos miramos y el alejo su rostro de mi sexo y cuando mire hacia abajo su erección saltaba ansioso, mis ojos volvieron a sus ojos y comencé a bajar mientras y el me ayudo y me entro lentamente aguantando la respiración, la manzana en su garganta se notaba tensa como si supusiera un enorme esfuerzo el trago con mucha dificultad, cuando entro por completo soltó el aire y cuando puse mi mano en su pecho su corazón latía de una forma tan frenética que por un momento me asuste pero en sus ojos mostraban su deseo sus manos comenzaron a moverme de arriba abajo me tomo un poco por sorpresa el comenzó a gemir de una forma inmediata

Uhhgg uhgg Kago..kag..Kagome..ohhh - nunca lo había oído gemir de semejante forma lo cual me excito y comencé a agregarle movimiento con mis caderas eso lo volvió loco y me apretó el trasero

Quieta quieta quieta – gimió entre dientes y de repente se corrió de forma violenta gruño y me apretó aún más mis pompas que en la mañana tendrían un bello color rojo-morado-amarillo mejor dicho trasero arcoíris, aunque no fue suficiente para hacerme correr el aún estaba duro, siempre nos habíamos corrido juntos, pero creo que para su parte humana fue demasiado, intente moverme ya que aún estaba con deseos de correrme cuando lo intente Inuyasha me apretó entrando lo que le faltaba y eso hizo que gimiera

Comenzamos a movernos y a gemir, el frio de la noche no nos afectó para nada mientras nos mantuviéramos activos

Amor amor mhhh uhgg si – Inuyasha gemía de verdad esta experiencia debía de ser muy intensa para su lado humano, moví mis caderas en forma circular el tiro su cabeza hacia atrás su manzana subía y bajaba de acuerdo a sus gemidos nunca pensé que esta parte de su anatomía fuera tan sensual, me acerque a su manzana y comencé a lamer y a morder su cuello, el seguía gruñendo así que puse más fuerza mientras movía mi cadera.

Comenzamos a corrernos mi cuerpo convulsiono y comencé a gemir fuertemente nuestros cuerpos estaban sudando abundantemente haciéndolos un poco resbalosos, de pronto mientras convulsionaba Inuyasha puso su mano en mi boca silenciando mis gemidos ya que no dejaba de moverme sobre el

Shh shh Kag..uhg Kagome – me hizo señas de que no estábamos solos

Mira aquí hay un fuego apagado recientemente lo mejor es que los esperemos aquí hasta que regresen – dijo un hombre (hay nooo!), yo aún no terminaba de correrme así que volví a reiniciar el movimiento de caderas haciendo que Inuyasha se mordiera el labio

Oh si, tú crees que aun estén cerca? Dejaron sus cosas en donde durmieron – gemí contra su mano mientras su frente estaba bañada en sudor por el placer y esfuerzo que hacía por no gemir, finalmente terminamos de corrernos y el me miro y salió de mi interior, con su mirada me pregunto si podía quitar su mano asentí y el la retiro y me atrajo a su boca, comenzamos a besarnos cuando abrí los ojos ante mí el humano desaparecía y el hanyou aparecía voltee y vi por encima de del hombro y el sol estaba saliendo sobre el horizonte y yo que pensé que estábamos en lo profundo profundo del bosque

Kagome - susurro – maldita sea lograras que no logre dormir tranquilamente - lo mire confundida sus ojos miraron hacia abajo y cuando seguí su mirada su miembro estaba de lo mas de despierto, estaba un poco adolorida así que se lo succione hasta que se vino nuevamente, luego nos vestimos, al lado de la fogata aún estaban los hombres aunque dormidos claro!, Inuyasha me puso en su espalda saltamos lejos y luego nos acercamos caminando hacia los hombres como si apenas llegáramos al lugar

Buenos días Caballeros

A/N

Solo puedo decir... perdón por la tardanza! No se olviden de los reviews! ;) 3 tambien muchas gracias a mi madre que cuando iva a la mitad del lemon apago toda la energía y parte de la historia se perdió, y me dijo "bueno puedes replantear lo que hacias" y mira que cierto es, hubieran tenido un final diferente! creo


	17. CAPITULO 17

Hola a todos quiero mandar un abrazote a majo taisho y a sangoaome cuyos reviews me ayudan en la inspiración, no olvidemos que los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

_En el capitulo anterior_

"_Inuyasha me puso en su espalda saltamos lejos y luego nos acercamos caminando hacia los hombres como si apenas llegáramos al lugar_

_Buenos días Caballeros"_

KPOV

Los hombres se despertaron y en un segundo estaban de pie

di..disculpe Miko-sama – dijo un señor

se quedaron dormidos aquí toda la noche? – pregunte aunque sabíamos que si

s..si Miko-sama es que luego de vencer al monstruo dejaron sus pertenencias en una de las casas y no sabíamos si las habían olvidado o volverían luego por ellas – dijo el otro hombre nerviosamente y no dejaba de mirar de forma insistente a Inuyasha

ya veo – mire a Inuyasha y el asintió – iremos inmediatamente a recoger lo nuestro le ruego disculpe las molestias por dejarlo ahí – le di una mirada fuerte de advertencia por su mirada

Nos regresamos a la aldea junto con ellos y nos dirigimos directamente a donde estaban nuestras pertenencias, y junto a ellas había una bolsa con monedas Inuyasha lo vio y se sintió incomodo, sobe su rostro tenso y el levanto su mirada

Que sucede? Porque esa cara? Se han llevado algo? – el me sonrió

Para nada pero creo que este dinero es demasiado, nosotros no hicimos esto para que nos pagaran...yo – suspiro y le bese la frente

Te digo un secreto – le susurre y el asintió, me acerque a su oreja y le dije

Necesitamos el dinero para comer – se rio - aunque tienes razón es demasiado, te propongo lo siguiente, saquemos la mitad y el resto lo entregamos a ellos que te parece? – su rostro se ilumino y asintió

Es por eso que te amo aún más, aunque no lo digas amo como te preocupas por los demás – él se sonrojo

No es para tanto Kagome, vamos que se nos hace más tarde – sonreí y tomo mi mano en una de las suyas mientras que en la otra cogió la bolsa de dinero y me la entrego además de llevar el resto de cosas, y nos fuimos a donde la anciana que nos había identificado la primera vez, cuando llegamos a donde ella, estaba tomando su te a las afueras de su casita levanto su mirada y nos sonrió

Jovencitos buenos días veo que aún están por aquí, no saben lo agradecidos que estamos todos en la aldea – le sonreí

Buenos días señora si vi el agradecimiento que dejaron cerca de nuestras cosas y señora es demasiado, venimos a devolverle la mitad – ella puso su te en el piso y se levantó con una mirada molesta

No Miko! Ese dinero es de ustedes y no aceptaremos devoluciones! – ella comenzó a toser fuertemente la ayudamos en su asiento nuevamente y le brinde él te que había dejado en el piso

Le entiendo señora, entonces es el deseo de Inuyasha y mío darle a usted la mitad de este dinero para que lo usen como usted más convenga que le parece eso? Y no acepto un no por respuesta – el rostro de la anciana se ilumino, mire el rostro de Inuyasha que tenía una sonrisa estampada

Gracias, muchas gracias Miko-sama lo usare sabiamente – hicimos una reverencia luego le entre el dinero a la anciana y nos retiramos rápidamente.

Nuevamente me puso sobre su espalda y emprendimos nuevamente nuestro viaje, y lo hicimos en silencio todo lo que lograba ver eran árboles y piedras y bosque y luego de un rato o mucho rato ya que había comenzado a anochecer, el comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y me bajo

Debes estar cansada más adelante huelo humanos así que creo que debe haber una aldea, con el dinero que obtuvimos podemos rentar un cuarto o – puse mi dedo en sus labios y lo mire fijamente.

Acamparemos hoy, ese dinero lo podemos usarlo para comida o para algo más importante – el me miro extrañado me puso su mano sobre mi frente

Estas enferma? Kagome dime porque quieres dormir a la intemperie en vez de una cómoda habitación – él puso sus manos en mi espalda y comenzó a bajarlas y me dio una sonrisa muy picara, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a acariciar su cabello

Ushh! Pues es..Porque vi lo útiles que son los arboles – levante una de mis cejas de forma sugestiva y comencé a bajar una de mis manos por su pecho – no lo...crees así? – los dos nos reímos por lo bajo

Sin embargo si podemos comprar comida y hacer una fogata nosotros dos que te parece? – el asintió, comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo, tuvimos a algunas personas murmurando, sin embargo compramos rápidamente y nos dirigimos de nuevo al bosque Inuyasha prendió la fogata y saco de nuestras cosas un mantel y lo puso cerca de la fogata, teniendo en cuenta que no se quemara yo puse las verduras y algo de carne en unos palitos y los pusimos a cocinar, para nuestra suerte (o fue que él lo escogió así) también había un rio él fue y nos trajo pescados, fue un gran y silencioso banquete quedamos llenísimos y cuando terminamos el recogió todo abrimos un hoyo en el suelo y echamos lo que sobro, yo estaba sentada al lado del fuego y cuando metió el mantel en el bolso improvisado que teníamos se sentó a mi lado se inclinó hacia mí y tomo mis manos en las suyas y me obligo a verle a la cara

Quiero que me digas una cosa, y quiero la verdad ok? – el me miro muy seriamente a lo que asentí y le sonreí

Que acaso no siempre es así? – el me miró fijamente y me hizo preocupar trague nerviosamente

Porque quieres pasar incomodidades, pudiendo pagar una habitación como a lo que estas acostumbrada – la pregunta me cogió muy desprevenida, acaso no le había dicho ya la razón de mi decisión? Acaso era verdad la razón por la cual yo había decidido? Sería justo decírselo? El sobo mi rostro

Estas pensando la respuesta no es así? No Kagome quiero la verdad y la quiero en este instante – el sonó algo irritado, suspire

La verdad? – el asintió – la verdad es que tu haz hecho este mismo sacrificio por mi – había una gran ? en su rostro

Hay Inuyasha no me digas que accediste a dormir en el pueblo anterior porque te gusta estar bajo techo? Sé que no era de tu entero agrado el soportar los susurros y demás cosas que pasaron, sin embargo callaste para que yo tuviera comodidades, si no fuera tan descuidada me habría dado cuenta de eso antes yo...pues... – mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, había fallado como su esposa, no me extrañaría que me dejara tirada o no sé qué me tape el rostro con mis manos sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escaparan y comencé a sollozar el me tomo en sus brazos y nos subió a la rama más alta de uno de los árboles que nos rodeaba y me puso sobre su regazo y me abrazo con fuerza

Shh shh amor por favor no llores que imbécil por preguntarte shh está bien no te preocupes – el me arrullo hasta que los sollozos fueron muriendo

Pe..pero porque no...me...di cuenta de eso y...de la luna...nueva, Inu...yasha no soy...una buena...es – el me callo con un beso que comenzó suave y ansioso por demostrarme que estaba equivocada cuando lo termino tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho donde su corazón latía a mil por hora al igual que el mío

Kagome...sientes eso? – Asentí – eres la única que puede hacerme sentir así, en el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados lo único que me mantuvo con vida era tu recuerdo cerraba mis ojos y te veía a mi lado, cuando te necesitaba cerraba mis ojos y te sentía conmigo, no hay nadie que pueda tomar tu lugar – había comenzado a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez sus ojos también tenían lágrimas y odie ese tiempo en que él se sintió solo, porque ahora me daba cuenta que yo no era la única que sufría puse frente a frente con mis piernas a cada lado suyo y lo bese, mordí su labio jalándolo no muy suavemente cuando lo libere sus ojos se habían opacado y solo había lujuria y felicidad en ellos

Nunca más me escuchaste, nunca más estarás solo, vamos a hacer una promesa en este mismo instante, es mi deseo que el día que dejes de existir, ese mismo día te seguiré hasta la eternidad pues veo que si ese día llegase ese día te llevarías mi alma contigo – nuestros corazones estaban latiendo fuertemente el tomo mis manos en las suyas.

Y es mi deseo que el día que dejes de existir, en ese mismo instante te seguiré pues te llevaras mi alma contigo – el estampo sus labios contra los míos y con un inmenso desespero solo removió mis pantalones rojos y sin más entro en mí, gemimos al mismo tiempo comenzamos a movernos el uno contra el otro y de un fuerte empujón me libero de mi blusa y mordió la herida en mi hombro eso hizo que mis uñas se enterraran en su espalda haciendo que me corriera en el instante haciendo que la intensidad del acto se volviera salvaje, luego de eso sus labios se fueron a mis senos y comenzó a lamerlos y a mordisquearlos comencé luego a arañar sus orejas y su cabeza el gemía de una forma anomalística haciendo que todas mis terminaciones se pusieran al rojo vivo, por alguna razón me entraron unas ganas impresionantes de morderle, así que al igual que el fuertemente jale de su blusón y comencé a lamerle su cuello sin dejar de moverme sobre él, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y en ese momento mordí su hombro el tomo mis caderas y me empujó hacia abajo introduciéndose completamente en mi golpeando mi cérvix y se corrió de forma violenta incluso sus garras se enterraron en mi trasero para que no me moviera era tan sensual y doloroso a la vez que no sabía a qué emoción ponerle cuenta, finalmente nos quedamos dormidos mientras estábamos unidos no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente.

A/N

Raquel Cisneros Taisho se acabo la espera! y yvania si a pesar de que es clasificación M se por una amiga que hay personas que son muy acidas en sus comentarios, gracias a Dios me han tocado angelitos y por eso a todos les mando mil y mil abrazos! y me pregunto dónde anda Elena_79 que me preocupa que no se reporte! No olviden hacer review! Ese es el combustible de nosotros los escritores!


	18. CAPITULO 18

Hola a todos! tres anuncios

1. Elena, Majo Taisho y Sangoaome quiero darles una sorpresita por ser tan leales a la historia sé que Elena tiene cuenta pero Majo y Sangoaome tienen cuentas? Pueden escribirme por privado y les cuento los planes!

2. Quiero disculparme por la demora ya que mi hermana perdió a su bebe y estuve triste y sin inspiración, de verdad espero me perdonen por la demora, les mando un abrazote por esa inmensa paciencia y amor que sienten por la historia.

3. Ando en busca de un Beta reader, si me pueden ayudar con eso porque no se como se solicita o no se! Help help!

No olvidemos que los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_...Nunca más me escuchaste, nunca más estarás solo, vamos a hacer una promesa en este mismo instante, es mi deseo que el día que dejes de existir, ese mismo día te seguiré hasta la eternidad pues veo que si ese día llegase ese día te llevarías mi alma contigo..._

_...Y es mi deseo que el día que dejes de existir, en ese mismo instante te seguiré pues te llevaras mi alma contigo – el estampo sus labios contra los míos..._

IPOV

Me desperté al sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre nosotros, durante la noche nos habíamos despertado y nos vestimos y antes de quedarme dormido había puesto mi camisón sobre Kagome para que no sufriera de frio, trate de acomodarme lo más suave posible así no moverme y despertarla, cuando me fije debajo del manto ella estaba supremamente tan dormida que pude darle un beso y aun así ni se inmuto, la tome en brazos y baje del árbol, hice una "cama improvisada" y la coloque sobre para que siguiera durmiendo

Fui al rio, tome un rápido baño pues no quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo, me sacudí al salir del baño, y cuando estaba por llegar a donde había dejado a Kagome, la escuche haciendo ruidos extraños como si se estuviera ahogando, mis sentidos se encendieron pensando que estaba siendo atacada debido a la violencia que se escuchaba

Kagome! Kago...que demonios?! – Ella trataba de sostenerse con el árbol mientras vaciaba el contenido de su estómago de forma violenta, no sabía que hacer mi cabeza estaba hecha añicos mientras ella se veía muy incómoda ella ponía una de sus manos atrás haciendo que me hiciera hacia atrás. Porque pasaba esto es que acaso ella estaba...

Ka..Kagome que te pasa acaso...acaso estas... – trague fuertemente – estas...enferma? – ella respiraba de una forma agitada

Me miro y trato de decirme algo pero nuevamente su estómago intentaba sacar lo que ya no había, yo no sabia como cuidar de una enferma, sin embargo ella es mi esposa y algo debe haber no?

Inu...yash..a por favor...agua.. – Agua? Agua? Ahh si en la maleta, fui hacia ella y traje un termito que teníamos, ella se hecho un poco en la mano y luego hizo buches y escupió y luego comenzó a beber rápidamente tome su rostro entre mis manos.

Kagome cuando te sientas mejor nos devolvemos a la aldea ok? – sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y ahora que hice?

n..no no no no no no no y no! Inuyasha solo porque la comida me cayó mal o porque este enferma no vamos a abandonar la misión que tenemos, lo recuerdas? Sobre saber más de tus padres? Me niego Inuyasha – las lágrimas seguían cayendo a montones DEMONIOS no arriesgaría su vida por algo que podíamos hacer luego!

Kagome, y si estas enferma de algo que no se cura sino con medicina, o no sé, no arriesgare tu vida...nuestra vida solo por conseguir información que podemos conseguir más adelante – tome sus manos en las mías

Tu vida es mi vida – la mire fijamente y aunque aún lloraba ahora sonreía

Y tu vida es mi vida – ella me abrazo, levante su rostro para besarla pero sus manos se posaron sobre mis labios

Inuyasha por mucho que te amé demasiado, no te besare cuando acabo de vomitar – ella tomo más agua y se dirigió al rio y lavo sus manos y su boca nuevamente, no sé porque se complicaba tanto.

Cuando termino de "limpiarse" ataque sus labios ya que no quería esperar más, cuando terminamos el beso me sonrió y acaricio mi rostro.

Está bien volvamos a casa, algo me dice que lo que buscamos nos espera allá – nos tomamos de la mano y cuando estábamos por salir del bosque escuchamos el grito de una mujer, la coloque rápidamente sobre mi espalda y sin decirle una sola palabra nos dirigimos hacia donde venía el sonido del grito.

KPOV

Lo que esperábamos ver era una mujer siendo atacada, pero la escena frente a nosotros...pues no era lo que pensábamos ahem...una pareja estaba en su momento de éxtasis las piernas de la mujer estaban elevadas y quien parecía ser su esposo o amante estaba entre ellas haciéndole sexo oral, para nuestra sorpresa cuando él se levantó ella tenía su vientre hinchado por él bebe que parecía saldría volando desde adentro de su mama.

El la ayudo a levantarse y cuando ella se acomodó su vestido un gran charco de agua salió de sus piernas, Inuyasha hizo un sonido de asco a lo cual golpee suavemente su espalda.

La mujer se sostuvo el vientre y el grito que pego a continuación nos dijo que como había sospechado ese bebe estaba listo para venir a este mundo.

Inuyasha me bajo y ahora fue su turno y fue el que vomito cerca nuestro, como sabía que él estaba solo reaccionando al asco me dirigí a la mujer, cuya pareja estaba paralizada del miedo.

Señora por favor recuéstese entre las ramas de este árbol – ella tenía en su rostro una expresión de pánico, pues ella no sabia quién era yo

Señora mi nombre es Kagome, usted vive cerca de aquí? – ella salio del shock y asintió

Si si la miko de mi aldea me esta esperando, Daichi ayúdame a AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Daichi le había dado la mano y ahora era estrujada por la contracción de su pareja el aguanto todo lo que pudo hasta su rostro se había vuelto morado, cuando la contracción paso la mujer pareció recordar algo

Es usted! – la mire extrañada – us..usted y ese youkai estaban anoche en la aldea! – ella me miro con terror en su rostro

Se equivoca señora el no es youkai, el es Hanyou, es mitad bestia mitad humano, además de eso es mi esposo – ella iba a contestar pero en eso otra contracción ocurrió esta ves dislocándole dos dedos a Daichi

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA – ella miro a Daichi – TU...TU MALDITO COMO DUELEEEEE – las contracciones se hacían mas seguidas y supe que ella no alcanzaría a llegar a donde la miko

Como es su nombre señora? – ella tomaba buches de aire

Aiko y el es mi esposo Daichi, acaso eres una Miko? – miro mis prendas que ahora si concordaban con una Miko

Soy aprendiz Aiko-san pero la asistiré lo que más pueda, Daichi porque no va corriendo por la miko? – el asintió - pero antes déjeme prendida una fogata – el hizo lo que le pedí y le pedí que trajera una olla y toallas.

Por suerte el rio estaba a nuestro lado así que cuando naciera él bebe podría bañarlo inmediatamente

Inuyasha puedes pasarme el termito lleno de agua? Necesito lavar a Aiko-san – cuando el apareció y camino hacia el rio lleno el termito de agua y me lo paso y acto seguido desapareció debía ser duro para el, lave de cintura abajo a Aiko-san, luego de un rato de que le enseñara unas técnicas de respiración revise entre sus piernas y el bebe ya estaba saliendo había muchísimo pelo!, no podíamos esperar mas ella debía pujar

Vamos Aiko-san estas coronando no podemos esperarlos debes empujar ahora! – ella se resistía

No no, no aun Daichi no está aquí! – entendía lo que ella quería pero si no empujaba él bebe podría morir

Aiko-san tu bebe puede morir si los esperamos! Te apuesto que tendrán más y el estará aquí – ella me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y sus mejillas coloradas

Inuyasha trae mis toallas y una mójala en el rio y pónsela en la frente a Aiko-san la otra me la pasas – el hizo lo que le pedí nuevamente, cuando se iba a levantar ella tomo los brazos de Inuyasha y comenzó a pujar nuevamente Inuyasha contorsiono su rostro

Vamos vamos ya está por salir! – ella grito y los hombros del bebe salieron al igual que el resto del cuerpecito, con el agua que me restaba en el termo lave al bebe y acto seguido lo arrope con mi toalla y comencé a sobarlo para que llorara, cuando lo hizo mire a Inuyasha quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, un día seria su turno de ser padre y ese día sí que será especial para él.

Felicidades Aiko-san es un varón – ella recibió al bebe que había comenzado a llorar y ella lo beso y le decía lo mucho que era amado y que pronto conocería a papa.

Cuando Daichi y la Miko llegaron, ella corto el cordón y reviso al bebe, me felicito por el buen trabajo que habia hecho, Daichi luego de conocer a su hijo se apartó con Inuyasha.

Mi nombre es Airi, soy la Miko de la aldea – ella me sonrio

Kagome tu esposo es muy buenmozo – ella me guiño

Tu nombre es Kagome? – Airi me pregunto y asentí

Aiko, me da la impresión que Kagome irradia una luz muy especial – ellas dos me miraron e inmediatamente me sentí un poco incomoda

Si si es cierto, oh por Dios Kagome – dijo casi al susurro –

Estas embarazada?

A/N

Raquel Cisneros Taisho, aquí esta otra!, no olviden hacer review que como saben es el combustible de nosotros los escritores!


	19. CAPITULO 19

Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo

Sangoaome: siempre he creído que la fidelidad se paga y ahora tengo una deuda con los que me siguen y se dejan ver, aunque Inuyasha sabe lo que pasa...solo que creo que ver a esta mujer pasar por esto tan aterrador hace que él se ponga nervioso cuando él lo vea en Kagome mejor dicho ni lo diré xD!; muchísimas gracias por tus condolencias la verdad fue un golpe muy muy duro ya que a pesar de que no veíamos al bebe habíamos llegado a amarlo demasiado, ahora sé que está haciéndole compañía a su abuelito y su bisabuelito, que también hace poco dejaron este mundo terrenal.

MAYA TAISHO: no sabes lo feliz y mega emocionada que estoy al saber que gustas de mi historia, siempre que creo que el capítulo que posteo no es tan bueno o que debía mejorarlo para no decepcionarlos...ustedes me dicen todo lo contrario y eso no sabes lo muchísimo que significa para mí!

Elena: tus palabras llenan mi alma de esperanza, sé que mi sobrinit está jugando con el tuyo haciéndose compañía y eso también me trae muchísima felicidad. No te preocupes no me echare para atrás en lo de la sorpresa.

Raquel Cisneros Taisho: será que si? Será que no? Yo creo que si le hechas la releída sabrás...

ynu pever: tienes razón Inuyasha creo que se lo está guardando para más rato.

No olvidemos que los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

_En el capítulo anterior_

"_Si si es cierto, oh por Dios Kagome – dijo casi al susurro – _

_Estas embarazada? __"_

KPOV

Embarazada? Yo? No...no es posible, las yerbas que me dio Kaede.. un momento acaso.. MIERDA! con el incidente de esa maldita araña ella nunca me dio ninguna medicina...como pude ser tan descuidada, recordé nuestra primera noche y como él puso su mano en mi vientre, acaso esa acción me dijo lo que él no me dijo?.. Cuantos días habían pasado desde la boda, comencé a contar acaso han sido 6 días? O más? No es posible saber me sentía mareada, Inuyasha camino hacia mí con su rostro lleno de preocupación y me acaricio suavemente el rostro

Estas bien Kagome? – Salí de mi trance y le sonreí le asentí y terminamos de ayudar a la nueva familia cuando ellos se fueron, emprendimos nuestro camino a casa.

Kagome de verdad estas bien? Estabas bastante pálida y parecía que fueras a desmayarte – el me miraba ansioso, yo me lance a sus brazos a lo cual el me agarro y comenzó a sobarme la espalda y yo solo podía consolarme con su calor, qué pensaría el de ser papa?, él suspiro y suavemente me subió a su espalda sin preguntar nada más, lo cual agradecí ya que mi mente estaba hecha un caos y necesitaba ponerlos en orden para poder contestarle cualquier pregunta que él tuviera.

Nos tomamos más tiempo para regresar ya que paramos a ayudar a mucha gente a conocer otros pueblos, Inuyasha no me había preguntado nada desde el día del nacimiento del bebe, habían pasado ya 10 días desde ese día y desde ese día durante el día estaba sobre su espalda y en las noches el permaneció entre mis piernas, había asimilado mi embarazo ya que era tiempo de que me viniera el periodo y este no se había aparecido lo cual Inuyasha había disfrutado más de lo debido, acabo este deseo por el no acabaría? Realmente estaba bastante hormonal ya que una noche hicimos el amor 5 veces, hasta me quede dormida sobre su regazo y dentro de mí, así que cuando despertamos pues él estaba listo para hacerme gritar su dulce nombre, lo cual me sacrifique en hacerlo.

3 días después de este maratón sexual, llegamos a la aldea y para nuestra sorpresa Shippo estaba con la anciana Kaede y las hijas de Sango y Miroku, pero no había rastro de ellos.

MAMIIII, PAPPIII! – Shippo corrió y se lanzó a mis brazos y Inuyasha se unió al abrazo

Omeeeeeeee iasaaaa! – las gemelas gritaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron a donde nosotros.

Niñitas! Como han crecido! - Inuyasha se separó del abrazo y las levanto ellas lo abrazaron y se rieron cuando comenzaron a jugar con sus orejas de una forma tan tierna y después de un ratito bostezaron, luego se quedaron dormidas en sus brazos.

Shippo hace cuánto regresaste? – le pregunto Inuyasha

Hace 3 días, ya que cuando pase por una aldea los aldeanos estaban celebrando y hablando, así que me escondí y escuche lo que decían y para mi sorpresa me entere que un bebe había sido traído al mundo por una sacerdotisa joven y un orejas de perro como ellos dijeron, acaso se les hace conocida esa pareja mami? – Inuyasha suspiro y yo me sonroje sonriéndole

Si si, estuvimos ocupados ayudando a traer a ese bebe al mundo hijo – Shippo se rio suavemente

Así que tuviste tu primera experiencia como partera? Como te sentiste? – la Anciana Kaede se acercó con una gran sonrisa

Si fue súper impresionante presenciar todo el proceso, pero al final deje que mis instintos me guiaran y pues supongo que lo hice bien no? – le dije restándole importancia.

Bueno cualquier experiencia que adquieras es de muchísimo valor, cuando tengas el tiempo podemos nuevamente retomar las hierbas y demás ok? No te preocupes – asentí y ahora la pregunta que quería hacer desde que llegue

Donde están Sango y Miroku? – Kaede apunto su rostro hacia el bosque y luego miro como diciéndome "adivina en que andan" no pude evitar unas risillas, Inuyasha había entrado para dejar a las niñas dormir y cuando salió, se nos unió y dirigió su mirada Shippo

Oye Shippo, Mioga estaba contigo? – ellos se miraron

Si si, pero nos separamos porque dijo que necesitaba hablar con el Viejo Totosai no se para qué, pero me dijo que estaría aquí en cuestión de días – Inuyasha asintió, yo había olvidado por completo el hecho que estábamos en busca del anciano Mioga.

Bueno Shippo regresaras a la casa? – el asintió

Si mami en la noche está bien? – le sonreí

Claro solo no llegues tarde ok? – el sonrió y fue a acompañar a las gemelas y él bebe que dormían plácidamente.

Bueno Anciana Kaede nos retiramos, este viaje ha sido largo y...bueno hablamos luego – Inuyasha ya casi tiraba de mi brazo no podía dejar de reírme ante la prisa de mi marido.

Luego de adentrarnos al bosque creí escuchar unos gemidos suaves, las orejas de Inuyasha que seguro que habían escuchado más que yo se hallaban aplastadas

Aun no terminan? – el sacudió suavemente su cabeza

Ya terminaron solo se están vistiendo, lo que escuchaste son sus risas- suspire pareciera que nos topábamos con todos mientras estaban en sus actividades.

Inuyasha se detuvo y me presiono contra un árbol y comenzó a besarme no vi el inconveniente pero cuando menos pensamos...

Ahem, interrumpimos algo? – me despegue de los labios de Inuyasha y mire sobre su hombro Sango y Miroku sonreían de una forma picara

Eso es lo que yo quisiera decir, nos toco entretenernos aquí porque ustedes dos no pueden despegarse eh? – ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse

Que como dices? Ustedes estaban espiando? – dijo Miroku

Para nada acabamos de llegar – se defendió Inuyasha

MAMIIIIII – Shippo vino transformado en globo pero aterrizo como zorrito

Que sucede Shippo? – le pregunte preocupada

La Anciana Kaede! Alguien vino y lanzo una flecha y le dio en su hombro derecho! – todos jadeamos y nos pusimos a correr en dirección a la casa de Kaede, cuando llegamos ahí ya unos aldeanos estaban protegiéndola y el atacante fue sometido.

Kaede! Por Dios como puedo ayudarla? – la mire de forma desesperada

Kagome tienes que retirar la flecha – quede plasmada!

A/N

PERDON PERRRDOOONN POR LA DEMORAAAAAAA es que la vida real me tiene mani atada!, pero este fin de semana creo que es festivo y quien sabe depende de la cantidad de reviews *tose20reviewsotosemastose* quien sabe puede que haga doble y hasta triple posteada! Sin presiones! Abrazos!


	20. CAPITULO 20

Hola a todos la vida real me ha mantenido bastante alejada, espero que me disculpen, además de la falta de inspiración no me ha ayudado, Elena, Majo, sangoaome, me sentaba en el pc con Word abierto y nada salía gomen gomen!(aun espero a que tengan el tiempito para la sorpresa!)

Sangoaome: si a veces Shippo se pasa de tierno! Claro que con ese marido tan lindo ella se sacrifica en su resistencia no? XD, yo creo que es Inu el que debe pedir descanso jajajaja, perdón por no hacer la mega actualización ;-;

Raquel Cisneros: me alegro que te encante! 3

Mili-chan-taisho: hola de nuevo a ti también, espero que me perdones por la tardanza, gracias por tus palabras por la situación de mi hermana 3 espero te guste este nuevo capi

Yvania: estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, yo también espero que la anciana sobreviva a esta no?

Nota: parece ser que FFnet anda vetando y eliminando historias con contenido adulto (le paso a una autora que me encanta), así que otra de las razones por la demora es porque ando buscando donde postear esta historia sin que corra ese riesgo, No olvidemos que los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi

"_En el capítulo anterior_

_Kaede! Por Dios como puedo ayudarla? – la mire de forma desesperada_

_Kagome tienes que retirar la flecha – quede plasmada!"_

KPOV

Que retire la flecha...por Dios por Dios bueno Kagome ánimo y fortaleza, respire profundamente y le pedí a dos aldeanos que sostuvieran a la anciana y como una bandita retire rápidamente la flecha que dejo un charco de sangre y a una anciana Kaede desmayada la llevaron a su choza y limpiamos su herida y aplique algunas hiervas cicatrizantes, Inuyasha luego de un tiempo entro en la cabaña

Como se encuentra la anciana? – el pregunto, su mirada estaba muy dura y fría le sonreí no prestándole atención

Esta mejor, ahora descansa Rin no debe demorar para quedarse con ella, y el hombre que ataco a la anciana que paso con él? – aunque temía que su respuesta fuera un "ya no será más un problema" debía saber, Inuyasha resoplo molesto

Quise matarlo por venir y dañar la paz que aquí se vivía, pero supuse que no te agradaría eso – hizo uno de esos lindos pucheros que hacia cuando hacía algo pensando en mí, me levante y lo agrace fuertemente el me devolvió el abrazo y bajo su rostro hacia mí y comenzamos a besarnos, comencé a sentirme bastante necesitada de él, no entendía porque de la nada me sentía así, pero comencé a intensificar el beso y comencé a arañar suavemente su pecho sabiendo que eso lo encendía, y como esperado el gruño, sin embargo nos separó mientras nuestras respiraciones se encontraban agitadas.

Ka...Kagome ahora...maldición, ahora no podemos – en sus ojos se veía el dolor por detener lo que él quería continuar. Comencé a parpadear rápidamente dándome cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, me aleje un poco y comencé a respirar para calmarme.

Lo..lo siento Inuyasha... no sé qué me paso yo yo.. – el acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me beso de una forma tan suave y breve

No lo sientas, el sentimiento es mutuo, cuando lleguemos a casa no esperes dormir – el me guiño el ojo y no pude detener la risilla

Vamos a ver al hombre quien sabe porque habrá hecho lo que hizo. - cuando salimos el hombre en cuestión estaba amarrado de pies y manos e intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban al poste, en cuanto vio a Inuyasha sus ojos despedían un odio indescriptible

MALDITO DEMONIO MUERETE!- él y yo quedamos pasmados y no nos atrevíamos a movernos, quien era este hombre y porque odiaba a mi marido de esa forma

PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO DEMONIO SEDUCTOR DE MUJERES! – eso me saco del shock y de mis casillas me acerque al hombre este quedo callado al parecer por la expresión que tenía en ese momento

Estimado señor, puedo saber su nombre? – el me miro sorprendido

Se...Señora Kikyo? Es de verdad usted? Pero como es posible me habían dicho que usted ya no estaba en este mundo – suspire hondo y trate de ser lo más dulce que pude

Señor, evade usted mi pregunta? – el hombre trago fuertemente

Yuya, Señora Kikyo Yuya Haga – asentí

Ok Yuya-San que le hace pensar que soy Kikyo? Y porque dice lo que dice – el trago nuevamente mirando esta vez a Inuyasha

Este maldito demonio seduce a las mujeres jóvenes solo para su pervertida satisfacción personal – volví a tomar aire y mire a Inuyasha que aún estaba en Shock y no se movía, este hombre no se imaginaba lo pervertido que Inuyasha podia llegar a ser

Que le hace pensar que el seduce a las mujeres para el propósito del que es acusado? – intente seguir sonriendo intentando sacarlo del tema de Kikyo e ignorando el calor en mi vientre intente discretamente de cerrar mis piernas para conseguir un poco de fricción

Pu..pues mi hija es una chica muy inocente y un día vino a mi diciéndome que era su deseo ser poseída por tan desagradable criatur...un momento acaba usted decir que..usted no es la señora Kikyo? – suspire finalmente y camine hacia Inuyasha

Yuya-san, en efecto no soy Kikyo, ella ya no pertenece a este mundo y la mujer a la que ataco con una flecha es su hermana, mi nombre es Kagome soy una aprendiz de la anciana Kaede y la esposa de como usted lo llamo maldito y pervertido demonio, que por cierto su nombre es Inuyasha, con mucho gusto iremos a su aldea y es posible que a su hija la haya poseído algún espíritu, pero tenga en cuenta que es posible que su hija solo tenga la necesidad de sostener relaciones con un hombre – Yuya se puso pálido y bajo su cabeza.

Pero que dice usted que mi hija pueda desear sostener relaciones con hombres si solo tiene 15 primaveras, ella es muy inocente – el estaba llorando desesperado por hallar una solución.

Que le parece si le dejamos libre y pasa su castigo ayudando y curando a quien usted hirió le parece? – el levanto la mirada y asintió, los aldeanos lo dejaron libre

Shippo estas por aquí? – mire hacia los arboles

Si mamita – contesto y corriendo hacia mi salto y lo atrape

Sé que te pedí que volvieras a casa esta noche, sin embargo puedes ayudar aquí, perdón por pedirte esto – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el sobo mi rostro suavemente

Mami no llores, ya tendremos oportunidad de dormir bajo el mismo techo, debes estar casada de ese viaje largo, PAPPIII llévala rapidito a la casa que mami quiere dormir! – trague suavemente Inuyasha soltó una risilla malévola que supe que estaba en problemas...me sobe disimuladamente la barriga este hombre no me dejara dormir esta noche..suspire, puse a Shippo después de apachurrarlo en un abrazo

Me acerque a Sango y Rin y hablamos de algunas cosas con respecto a Kaede y de sus cuidados, luego Inuyasha me tomo en sus brazos y salimos disparados a nuestra casa, cuando llegamos aún estaban los pergaminos pero estos eran nuevos así que asumo que Miroku los renovó

Inuyasha me bajo y retire el de la puerta para que Inuyasha entrara, y lo coloque de nuevo en su lugar, y me fui al cuarto ya que no veía a Inuyasha por ningún lugar, cuando entre mi corazón se detuvo, estaba en la cama desnudo y muy listo para hacerme suya trague saliva mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi brazo se elevó para comenzar a desvestirme, pero el salto de la cama y camino hacia mí y la detuvo

Deja que me haga cargo de ti, después de todo soy un demonio pervertido – yo solo lo miraba llena de lujuria, no veía el momento en que me hiciera gritar.

Bueno pero no me hagas esperar...

N/A

Bueno esta será una mega actualización veamos si puedo llegar a postear 5 capítulos


	21. CAPITULO 21

Hola a todos bueno continuando con la mega actualización 2/5

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_En el capítulo anterior_

_Deja que me haga cargo de ti, después de todo soy un demonio pervertido – yo solo lo miraba llena de lujuria, no veía el momento en que me hiciera gritar._

_Bueno pero no me hagas esperar..."_

SPOV

Aun no creo todo lo que este hombre le dijo a Inuyasha, pero lo que de verdad no me creo es que Inuyasha no se haya puesto a vociferarle al hombre, aunque cuando llegamos después de ellos en la mirada de Inuyasha se le vio las ganas de descuartizarle – mire a Miroku quien cuidaba a nuestras hijas que estaban en el suelo jugando con Shippo mientras Rin sostenía a nuestro pequeño jugaba con su pulgar ya hace varias horas que Inuyasha y Kagome se habían ido a su casa y la noche estaba c.

Así es pero supongo que es más fácil matar a un youkai que a un humano – dijo el riendo suavemente, de repente me di cuenta que Rin había bajado la mirada, me acerque a ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros

Lo que Miroku quiso decir es matar a malos Youkai, Sesshomaru es acaso un mal youkai Rin-chan? – ella levanto su rostro con sus ojos brillantes y sacudió su cabecita

Para nada Sesshomaru-Sama es un poco estricto pero es un alma muy buena, de lo contrario no estaría viva si no es por él, sé que Inuyasha-sama y mi Sesshomaru-sama no se llevan pero es muy amable y... – Shippo y Miroku la cogieron rápido

Ahhh asi que TU Sesshomaru-sama veo veo romance en el aire tu qué opinas Shi...-les metí una mirada asesina haciendo que retrocedieran el rostro de Rin estaba bastante enrojecido, ella estaba creciendo frente a nosotros y ya era una señorita y eran obvio sus sentimientos hacia el youkai, tome a mi hijo de los brazos de Rin y se lo entregue a Miroku dándole una mirada de advertencia de no hacer más comentarios, el asintió y se sentó con las niñas y comenzaron a jugar

Ven conmigo Rin, dejemos a estos niños y ayudemos a la anciana – ella asintió aun avergonzada por lo que acababa de revelarle a sus amigos, claro ella no sabía que ya nos habíamos dado cuenta hace muchísimo!, cuando entramos en la casa de la anciana ella aún estaba dormida y a Yuya-san se le veía agotado

Yuya-san porque no va a donde está mi esposo él le dará una cama y comida por la noche, mañana temprano Inuyasha vendrá con Kagome y partirán hacia su aldea para arreglar este desafortunado mal entendido – Yuya-san asintió

Muchísimas gracias, yo no quería molestar a nadie, solo venia a..a.. uhgg vine cegado por una rabia que podría quemar el cielo entero...ruego que puedan aceptar mi humilde disculpa pues fue mi terquedad la que lastimo y perturbo a su tranquila aldea – su respiración se había agitado y se veia el esfuerzo por calmarse

Enton...entonces Yuya-san debes apren..der a a.. con..tro..lar..te – todos nos sorprendimos al ver a la anciana hablando y tratando de levantarse, Rin y yo se lo impedimos

Rin tráele la medicina que dejo Kagome, Kaede porfavor no se levante su herida aun no sana – ella abrió los ojos y me miro

Pero ya me siento mejor Sango - la mire incrédula y me acorde de lo que Kagome me dejo dicho

_Sango, Rin-chan cuando Kaede se despierte no tengan duda de que les dira que se siente mejor o que debe seguir trabajando o no se que mas se pueda inventar, pero ella debe permanecer recostada hasta la mañana cuando yo llegue, ya que volveré a aplicarle la medicina para su herida, por nada del mundo dejen que se levante de acuerdo? – Rin y yo asentimos; Rin-chan antes de darle la medicina asegúrate que coma ok? – Rin asintió_

Kagome la conoce muy bien Kaede-baba, ella dejo dicho que usted diría eso mismo así que iré a prepararle algo para comer y luego debe de tomarse la medicina – Rin se me adelanto e inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a cocinar

Esa Kagome sí que sabía que esto pasaría no? – nos reímos suavemente

Si en verdad es muy inteligente, Inuyasha tendrá muchísimo trabajo mentalmente – ella asintió y cerró los ojos nuevamente, luego de que Rin terminara de cocinar ayudamos a Kaede a que comiera y luego de tomar su medicina se fue quedando dormida, cuando terminados de lavar y organizar los platos nos sentamos al pie de la fogata

Rin-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta? Siéntete libre de no contestarla – ella asintió

En este momento como te sientes con respecto a Sesshomaru? – ella nuevamente se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza

Te pregunto esto ya que yo crecí entre hombres y nunca tuve a alguien a quien contarle sobre las cosas que a las mujeres nos pasa a cierto tiempo – ella suspiro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

Pu..pues yo no...- me levante y la abrace

No te preocupes Rin-chan no tienes que contestarme nada si no te sientes comoda de acuerdo? – ella siguió jugueteando con sus dedos, cuando me levante para sentarme donde estaba ella finalmente levanto su rostro se levanto

Perdón Sango-sama me permite ir al baño estos últimos días no me he sentido bien – asentí

Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – ella salió de la casa, los minutos pasaron y ella no regresaba comencé a inquietarme, me levante y fui hacia el lugar donde íbamos a hacer nuestras necesidades, la puerta aún estaba cerrada toque suavemente

Rin-chan? Estas ahí? Estas bien? – no escuche nada

Rin-chan por Dios dime estas bien voy a derribar la puerta – cuando me disponía a hacerlo ella contesto

NNOO! No lo hagas, Sango estoy asustada! Que me pasa! – el pánico se apodero de mi

Rin-chan déjame entrar – no espere y empuje la puerta que cedió ante el impacto, lo que vi fue a una Rin sentada en un charquito de sangre entre sus piernas ella me miro su rostro pálido por el pánico que sentía

Oh Rin-chan que susto, no te preocupes no hay de que temer, ven báñate y te traeré un trapito para esta situación y en casa te explicare lo que te acaba de suceder – ella me miro aun angustiada

Moriré? – le sonreí

No Rin-chan no morirás, en efecto es algo que nos pasa a las mujeres, anda báñate y te traeré el trapito – le prepare el baño y mientras ella se aseaba fui por un trapito que había yo dejado y cuando ella termino le explique cómo colocárselo para que no se manchara

Más tarde habiendo pasado el susto, me sente con in frente al fuego y comencé a explicarle todo lo que sabia

Sé que es incómodo Rin-chan pero lo maravilloso es que te has convertido en una mujer, y eso significa que puedes quedar embarazada si tienes relaciones sexuales.

Osea que puedo tener bebes ahora? Asi como tu y Miroku-sama? – ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme...aunque creo que no mucho

Ehh si si, pero eso es porque estamos casados, Rin-chan no es correcto que las mujeres tengan relaciones sexuales con cualquier hombre, aquel a quien tu escoja será tu afortunado esposo - ella se sonrojo pero bajo la mirada

Se que Sesshomaru-Sama nunca me vera como una mujer, además soy humana, el señor jaken me dijo que era una deshonra que un youkai mezclara su sangre con una especie inferior como la nuestra – ella suspiro, pobre aunque creo que Sesshomaru siente algo por ella no? Después de todo el le trae cosas y que tal

Bueno Rin-chan no pienses en esas bobadas que Jaken dice el es un viejo testarudo! – Rin se me quedo viendo un rato y luego comenzamos a reírnos

Me alegro que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme – nos abrazamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Bueno llevo buen tiempo! Y estoy muy inspirada! No olviden hacer reviewwwwwww


	22. CAPITULO 22

Bueno 3/5 capitulos! Animo yo animo yo!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_En el capítulo anterior_

_Bueno Rin-chan no pienses en esas bobadas que Jaken dice el es un viejo testarudo! – Rin se me quedo viendo un rato y luego comenzamos a reírnos_

_Me alegro que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme – nos abrazamos y nos fuimos a dormir._

"

KPOV

El sol salió demasiado pronto para mi gusto, y tal como lo sospechaba Inuyasha y yo parecíamos conejos hacíamos el amor y entonces el salía de mí y cuando me vio de nuevo, pues ni más que decir él ya estaba nuevamente preparado y así sucesivamente hasta que ya no pudimos reponernos

Creo que debo hablar con Kaede usualmente con la segunda o tercera ronda, yo ya no daba para más, pero ahora es en la cuarta ronda que mi cuerpo muestra altos índices de cansancio (y como no) y el pobre de Inuyasha, bueno pobre no porque disfruta de cada ronda, desde que descubrió lo bien que el sexo te hace sentir cuando terminamos me mira con esos ojitos imposibles de resistir y me dice "Kagome podemos hacerlo de nuevo?" y como decirle que no.

Abrí los ojos y el seguía dormido, me levante y comencé a preparar el desayuno, luego de que el despertara comimos y nos arreglamos y fuimos rumbo a la aldea, cuando entramos a la casa de Kaede solo vi a Sango y a Yuya-san, acaso el había pasado la noche aquí?

Luego de que Sango me contara los pormenores de lo que había ocurrido anoche, por una parte me alegre, pero por otra parte sabía por lo que Rin estaba pasando.

Cuando estuvimos listos Miroku, Inuyasha, Yuya-san y yo nos pusimos en marcha, su aldea estaba a medio día de caminata , cuando estábamos por salir de la aldea uno de los jóvenes vino sobre un caballo el cual tenía atado otro mas detrás de el

Houshi-Sama espere! – nos detuvimos y el joven se detuvo cerca nuestro, bajo del caballo

Houshi-sama porfavor tome estos caballos para que no tarden, usualmente Kaede-baba los usa y ahora mi familia se sentiría honrada en saber que estas bestias le fueron de su ayuda – Miroku tomo ambas riendas y le agradeció.

Cuando el joven ya no estaba a la vista Miroku se subio y me extendió la mano, al siguiente segundo me hallaba a espaldas de Inuyasha quien gruñía suavemente, Miroku solo se rio

Solo molestaba Inuyasha, además es para que Yuya-san se diera cuenta que podía usar el otro caballo – le sobe el brazo a Inuyasha y así logre calmarlo, habiendo resuelto el problema comenzamos el viaje, fue bastante agotador aunque durante el viaje no pude evitar meter mis manos en el camisón de Inuyasha arañando suavemente su pecho, sus orejitas comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente mientras sus manos o sus garras más bien lograron rozar suavemente mi sexo humedeciéndome, asi que saque las manos de su logar y el dejo de rozarme riéndose suavemente para que los acompañantes no se enteraran.

Cuando llegamos los aldeanos estaban un poco reacios pero nos proveyeron con cuartos y comidas, la esposa de Yuya-san, ella se presentó como Haga Airi, se veia cansada pero es una mujer muy sensible y amable con los desconocidos, ellos nos presentaron a la chica que fue el origen del inconveniente ella se presento como Haga Miyoko, es una niña comparada conmigo tiene bonito cuerpo y su rostro es muy angelical..muy inocente como diría su padre

Bueno Miyoko-chan, quiero saber porque andas diciendo de Inuyasha lo que dices, porque si no estoy mal es la primera vez que te vemos – ella se veia muy nerviosa y sus ojos pasaban del suelo a Inuyasha, de forma insistente

Quien eres tu acaso eres algo de el? Podemos hablar en privado? – me miro con cierta desconfianza y recelo e inseguridad

Soy su esposa Miyoko-chan, y claro que podemos hablar – nos salimos de la casa y cuando estuvimos a buena distancia ella se sento a la sombra de un árbol yo camine a unos pocos pasos y disimuladamente levante los ojos buscándolo y cuando pensé que ya había escaneado y visto que no estaba, ahí vi una mancha roja bien escondido lo ignore y me senté frente a ella

Porque estás diciendo esas cosas de Inuyasha, mira que tu padre se metió en problemas por lo que pudiste haber di- ella se levantó y me miro de una manera agresiva

Es todo su maldita culpa, ustedes un día pasaron por esta aldea aunque no entraron pasaron y fueron al bosque y comenzaron a tener sexo de una forma tan salvaje que desde ese día no puedo dejar de tocarme recordándoles – mi rostro quedo al rojo vivo, debió ser el dia que lo hicimos cómos 5 veces, ese día no podíamos detenernos

Entiendo que él es hanyou pero tu eres solo una humana como lo resistes? – no sé si adquirí una nueva tonalidad de rojo, pero también me dio rabia lo que dijo

Lo que haga con Inuyasha no es de tu incumbencia, ahora si nos oíste haciendo el amor debiste haberte ido, pero te quedaste y disfrutaste de la escena, así que te recomiendo que vayas y retires lo que dijiste de Inuyasha y olvidare la ofensa que ocasionaste – ahora era ella la que estaba roja de la ira

Y porque habría de hacerlo? Tendrás que obligarme – la observaba incrédula esta niña ya no era una inocente era una mujer con una mentalidad perversa

No tengo intenciones de obligarte, pero ten en cuenta, ser mala persona no te llevara a nada más que a tu propia destrucción, Inuyasha regresemos, mañana en la mañana nos regresamos a nuestro hogar – Inuyasha bajo con una mirada supremamente fría, ella quedo pálida al ver que él había escuchado nuestra conversación – regresamos a la casa cenamos en silencio

Y pudieron resolver el inconveniente Miko-san? – Airi nos pregunto, Miyoko me miro con pánico en los ojos yo la ignore

Si Airi-san, mi esposo y yo nos iremos mañana en la mañana, lamentamos muchísimo incomodarlos – ella sacudió suavemente su cabeza

Para nada lamentamos que no puedan quedarse – le sonreí, luego de cenar nos fuimos con Airi y Yuya a ver el pueblo, era muy bonito ya que había un festival ademas logramos adquirir algunas cositas pequeñas para nuestra casa, sobretodo un muñequito de un zorro para Shippo, cuando llegamos a otro de los puestos Inuyasha me tomo en sus brazos como ocultándome

Inuyasha qu..-le dije contra su pecho

Shhh shh mira detrás de ti – cuando me voltee había un hombre cerca de Miyoko ofreciéndole dinero ella lo tomo y se lo puso en el Kimono y lo tomo de su mano y se fueron al bosque, los dos nos fuimos detrás de ellos y para cuando llegamos, el hombre había puesto a Miyoko contra un árbol y estaba penetrándola de una forma grotesca y salvaje, gemían y lo que me revolvió el estómago fue que ella gemía el nombre de Inuyasha y cuando fui a separarlos Inuyasha ya había tirado al hombre a un lado y comenzó a insultarla mientras se arreglaba la ropa y desaparecía, ella cayó al suelo y comenzó a recoger sus ropas, ella temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

PORQUE! – Grito ella – porque no me siento bien? Que tiene Inuyasha que no tenga ese hombre eh? Porque porque – ella se abrazó a sus piernas - ella me miro y sentía que me hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez "porque porque porque porque" suavice mi mirada y le sonreí

Porque lo amo y el me ama y el me respeta como mujer y como su esposa, pero ese respeto no se compra Miyoko se gana se cultiva con el tiempo, pero terminaras sola si sigues este camino, que hombre te amara si no te amas a ti misma? – ella asintió y lo siguiente me dejo sorprendida, ella me abrazo le devolví el abrazo

Gracias Miko-Sama le prometo que cambiare – le sonreí, al dia siguiente partimos a nuestro hogar luego de haber confrontado a los padres de Miyoko y que estos se comprometieran a ayudarla tanto como ella se ayudara a si misma.

Mientras íbamos corriendo bese el cuello de Inuyasha y recosté mi cabeza con la suya

Te amo tanto – en cuanto le dije el paro y en un movimiento me puso frente a el

No me lo digas Kagome...demuéstramelo

Wooahhh! Bueno ya estamos a 2 capitulos de concluir la mega actualización, pero tranquilosss que la historia aun no acaba! Ñaca ñaca!


	23. CAPITULO 23

Bueno 4/5 capitulos! Ya casiiii!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_En el capítulo anterior_

_Mientras íbamos corriendo bese el cuello de Inuyasha y recosté mi cabeza con la suya_

Te amo tanto – en cuanto le dije el paro y en un movimiento me puso frente a el

_No me lo digas Kagome...demuéstramelo._

"

IPOV

Luego de hacer el amor con Kagome bajo otro árbol, nos dirigimos a casa, cuando entramos ella quito los sellos y al entrar los coloco de nuevo, me tomo de la mano y nos llevó a nuestro santuario.

Ella comenzó a acariciarme el pecho a lo que tuve que tragar fuertemente, acaso este deseo que siento por ella acabara? Espero que no, ya que sentir su cuerpo con el mío es algo intoxicante cuando entro en ella uhg sin palabras.

Nos quitamos la ropa lentamente mientras nos inundábamos en un mar de sensaciones ella lograba que mi cuerpo se quemara cada vez que me tocaba, cada vez que me besaba, cada vez que me observaba

Nos montamos en la y me puse sobre ella, sus piernas se abrían para recibirme cada vez que lo hacíamos, la mire intensamente y no podía entender como una mujer tan hermosa como ella pudiera amar a una criatura como yo, cuando me posicione en su entrada y la entre la pregunta salio sin permiso

Porque me amas? – ella comenzó a gemir mientras nuestros cuerpos se volvían uno

Por.. porque – gemido – porque eres...uhg eres lo...mas ráp..ido Inuyasha – ella intentaba responderme asi que me detuve lentamente ella abrió los ojos y lo que me dijo me hizo sentir como un maldito afortunado ella trago con algo de dificultad

...eres lo que mi corazón necesita, eres la mejor medicina para mis males, y eres el hombre que con solo mirarme haces que mi alma se encienda – cuando me dijo esas palabras comencé a moverme fuertemente tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola gemir más fuerte de lo normar ella me rogaba que me moviera más rápido y duro, pero sentía que si lo hacia la lastimaría, finalmente nos corrimos de forma violenta, ella respiraba de una forma muy agitada haciendo que sus senos por momentos estuviera al alcance de mi boca y aprovechando eso los succione haciendo que ella arañara mi espalda, me salí de ella y nos quedamos dormidos casi inmediatamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en casa de Kagome y había esa cosa cuadrada a la que muchas veces ella se refería como espejo o no sé qué, cuando me vi en el espejo, no era yo pero era yo porque pues bueno lo sabía, me parecía en algo, pero no tenía orejas como las que tengo normalmente... me parecía a un...humano? tenía el cabello no tan largo y mis ojos eran como los ojos de mi madre, sentí un poco de peso en mi brazo y cuando dirigí mi mirada, me sorprendió ver a una Kagome extremadamente delgada con unas grandes ojeras, era una visión de ella terriblemente demacrada no podía estar de pie sola, me entro una gran angustia, porque estaba Kagome en este estado, ella me miro y me sonrió débilmente

No te vuelvas a ir Inuyasha prométemelo, no sé si lo soportaría de nuevo – mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada

Porque habría de irme Kagome Kagome? KAGOMEEEE – ella cerro los ojos y se desplomo, al siguiente momento estaba de regreso pero estaba en una de las mansiones donde mi madre me crio, pero había algo distinto, de pronto vi a una muy joven versión de mi madre, ella era una niña, no se porque la reconocí, pero era ella, era rodeaba por sus familiares y jugaban felices

De pronto el tiempo paso estábamos en otra de las mansiones y vi a la mujer que sería mi madre, ella era muy apreciada por todos, también vi a Setsuna no Takemaru quien la observaba desde la distancia, de pronto mi madre decide ir a dar un paseo al bosque, que a pesar de las advertencias de Setsuna, ella decidió ir, ella camino por el bosque y se encontró con el Goshinboku y sonrió de una forma muy dulce se sentó bajo su sombra y comenzó a entonar la canción que solía cantarme para hacer que yo durmiera

Luego de un rato ella se quedó dormida, cuando despertó ya estaba comenzando a obscurecer cuando se levanto unos arbustos comenzaron a sonar, ella comenzó a asustarse

Quien está ahí? – ella pregunto con voz temerosa, en eso un hombre salió de las sombras y cuando pude ver su rostro no podía creerlo era mi padre, mi madre estaba paralizada donde se hallaba el comenzó a acercársele y ella salió de su trance

No se acerque! Quien es usted? – el se quedo mirándola y sonrio, mama tenía el rostro enrojecido así cuando beso a Kagome y ella coje ese hermoso todo rojizo

Cómo te llamas – dijo mi padre, ella estuvo a punto de decirle pero recordó que el no se había identificado

Porque he de contestarle mi señor cuando usted mismo no ha contestado mi pregunta? – ella trago suavemente tratando de disimular su miedo

Inu-No-Taisho – contesto el como si el nombre solamente dijera quien era, ella se sorprendió

a..acaso es mi señor un youkai? – el le sonrio

usted hermosa dama no me respondio mi pregunta, ella se sonrojo nuevamente

Is – en ese momento gritaron en el bosque

ISAYOI! ISAYOI DONDE ESTAS? – ella miro a mi padre e hizo una reverencia

Discúlpeme mi señor, pero me están buscando – cuando ella caminaba hacia el bosque el la detuvo del brazo

Puedo volver a verte Isayoi? – su respiración se aceleró y asintió

Mañana aquí nos veremos de nuevo – ella asintió de nuevo y salio en busca de quien la había estado llamando el sol comenzó a brillar de repente y sus ojos se abrieron..solo fue un sueño se restregó el rostro y sintió una mano en su pecho la tomo y vio a Kagome observándole

Buenos días esposa – ella se sonrojo y le sonrió

Buenos días amado Inuyasha – su pecho se hincho de orgullo esas palabras tan sencillas hacían que el se enamorara nuevamente de ella, se acercó a ella y la beso

Y porque mi amado esposo se demoró tanto en despertar eh? Lo extrañe bastante – ella se rio suavemente y se subió a horcadas encima mío quedando su sexo y el mío en contacto y sentía como estaba humeda y lista en pocos segundos yo estaba igualmente listo, ella me guio en su interior y comenzó a moverse y a gemir, cuando nos corrimos pensé en el malestar de no sentirla a mi alrededor ya me había ablandado en su interior pero no quería salir, ella se quedó ahí mirándome

Anoche soñé con mis padres Kagome fue algo extraño verles como los vi – ella me sonrio y comenzó a morderse el labio, lo cual no paso inadvertido

Que pasa? – el pánico comenzó a invadirme, ella lo noto y me beso suavemente

Inuyasha hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no se que tan cierto sea – me quede viéndola como un tonto

Es posible que este embarazada – ella sonrio nerviosamente y me quede pasmado...voy a ser padre?

N/A

Bueno ya casi!no olviden los reviewssss


	24. CAPITULO 24

CAPITULO 5/5! WOOHOOO!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

En el capítulo anterior

"_Inuyasha hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no se que tan cierto sea – me quede viéndola como un tonto _

_Es posible que esté embarazada – ella sonrió nerviosamente y me quede pasmado...voy a ser padre?"_

KPOV

Inuyasha se quedo como en shock, acaso la idea no le gustaba? Y si no quería y yo prácticamente diciéndole esto...

Yo..yo olvídalo Inuyasha posiblemente estoy hablando bobadas – me levante y para mi sorpresa estaba duro algo me paso y me tire a su regazo y comencé a succionarlo sentía una urgencia desesperante de hacerlo venir que comencé a hacerlo más duro y rápido, el comenzó a gemir y me agarraba del cabello y lo jalaba

Kag..Kago..me uhgg – el no lograba articular palabra alguna solo gemía aun no me acostumbraba a sentir mis jugos en su miembro pero hoy sentía una gran desesperación por complacerlo, creo que era mas para que olvidara lo que acababa yo de decir así que puse más fuerza y velocidad y poco después él estaba corriéndose

Me levante y le di la espalda pues mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no quería decepcionarlo o ilusionarlo seria cruel si mis sospechas estaban equivocadas.

Luego de unos instantes lo sentí detrás de mí abrazándome fuertemente

Kagome, no tengo palabras para expresar como me siento, un bebe tuyo y mío no puedo creerlo que me hayas dado este regalo – comencé a sollozar el se levanto y dio la vuelta y se arrodillo

Porque lloras Kagome? No es acaso lo que queríamos amor? – intente respirar

Pero si no lo estoy? Yo no quiero ilusionarte y que luego salga con que no lo estoy – el me sonrio

Pues entonces vamos a ver a Kaede, se que aún no está del todo bien, pero se que ella no se negaría a este favor – asentí y luego fuimos a bañarnos, y nos pusimos en camino a casa de Kaede, después de todo solo habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente y aun debía revisarle sus heridas, aunque cuando entramos Rin ya se estaba ocupando de eso, Inuyasha se había ido a donde Miroku y Sango no demoraba en venir

Luego de revisarle a Kaede sus heridas y ver que estaban sanando, no pude demorar más el tema

Kaede, quiero pedirle un favor si le es posible – mi rostro se puso rojo pues no sabía cómo diagnosticaban los embarazos en esta época, ella y Rin me miraban expectantes

Claro Kagome, en que puedo ayudarte? – tome aire

Kaede no tengo claro si alcance a tomarme la medicina para prevenir el embarazo, debido al incidente no recuerdo mucho – mientras Kaede me escuchaba palideció un poco

Kaede se siente usted bien? – ella se llevo la mano sana al rostro

Hay mi niña no, debido al incidente con la araña, yo olvide completamente prepararte el remedio, oh Dios que error tan grande – Kaede se estaba estresando asi que tome sus manos en las mias

No hay porque preocuparse pues la culpa también recae sobre mi, además creo que no hay duda de mi posible embarazo – ellas me escuchaban con mucha atención

Porque dices eso Kagome? Como te has sentido – tome aire nuevamente

Pues me he sentido con mas deseos de hacer el amor con Inuyasha, siento que una vez que lo hacemos quiero mas y mas y aunque hay veces estoy un poco adolorida, con solo besarme el deseo despierta y pues no logro controlarme, pobre Inuyasha debe estar bastante cansado – me sonroje Kaede se carcajeo un poco

Y el te ha dicho que esta cansado? – negué con la cabeza

Entonces seguramente no le molesta o me equivoco? – me rei un poco

A ver Kagome recuéstate y descúbrete el vientre – hice lo que me pidió y comenzó a sobarme el vientre luego de unos momentos de inspección me pidió que me vistiera de nuevo y pidió a Rin unas hiervas y un vaso con agua Rin la miro como preguntándole si estaba segura ella asintió

Kagome necesito que salgamos para que te tomes esta medicina es un poco fuerte – asentí y salimos Rin tardo un poco y vino con dos vasos y me largo uno, olía bastante amargo pero si era medicina no dude en comenzar a tomarla, al 5 trago vi a Inuyasha venir con Sango y familia y en ese momento mi estómago se revolvió y me voltee sin poder evitarlo vomite de forma violenta Inuyasha estuvo a la siguiente ola de náuseas y comenzó a sobarme la espalda lo que me relajo y deje de vomitar

Kaede-baba que le diste a Kagome? – voltee a ver a Kaede que sonreía e instaba a Rin a que me diera el otro vaso con agua lo mire con recelo

Tómatelo niña es solo agua, la medicina que te di es para determinar 2 cosas, si lo ingieres y no pasa nada, ayuda a limpiar el organismo sin embargo por el contrario al ingerirlo es devuelto pues felicidades! Serán padres! – Inuyasha y yo quedamos de una sola pieza…que seriamos padres

Pero Kaede-baba solo porque Kagome vomito no significa que – ella levanto la mano y se nos acerco

Ha tenido cambios de humor, y noto que ha subido ligeramente de peso, además tiene una protuberancia en su vientre – comencé a hiperventilarme, Inuyasha me sacudió suavemente

Kagome Kagome que pasa? – el me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo dentro de la casa y me hizo sentarme Sango vino corriendo

Kagome Kagome? Que te sucede? Kaede que le sucede? – Sango estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y comencé a llorar ella puso mi rostro en sus manos, Inuyasha salio a contarle a Miroku

Kagome no llores cualquiera puede vomitar, hasta yo lo hago...bueno a veces – se carcajeo pero luego volvió la seriedad a su rostro mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas

Porfavor Kagome dime que te pasa, si Inuyasha te hizo llorar mejor dicho que se prepare porque yo le doy su tanda! – eso me hizo reir un poco pero no podía detener el flujo de lágrimas ella suspiro esperando mi respuesta

No me pasa nada pero a la vez me pasa todo Sango, estoy embarazada

N/A

SIII Pude terminarles la mega actualización espero que me disculpen por la larga espera no fue mi intención! No se olviden de hacer muchísimos Reviews! A ver si llegamos a 70 o mas!


End file.
